My Little Winter Sprite
by Puella Pulchra
Summary: The daughter of Sophie Bennett and Jack Frost runs away after she loses control of her powers at school. When Sophie becomes aware that Pitch is also after the girl she must assemble the Guardians to help get her daughter back or risk losing her daughter to Pitch forever. Titlecard(removespaces): www.rinmarugames . com / playgame . php ? game link mega - anime - avatar - creator
1. Prologue

**I do not own Rise of The Guardians.**

Sophie screamed as pain racked her body.

"It's crowning" The Doctor said "It's time to push."

Sophie could vaguely feel the hand she was squeezing, as her older brother Jamie stood beside her for support. Had her eyes been opened, Sophie would have noticed that Jamie was wincing in pain, and that she had likely broken his hand.

But her eyes were not open, as now she had her eyes closed as she tried to expel her soon to be newborn from her body. She pushed once more and the baby left her body, straight into the doctors hands.

"It's a girl" The doctor said as he put the baby straight into Sophie's arms. She took the baby and smiled.

She breathed and leaned back in her bed suddenly tired. She let go of Jamie's hand and smiled at her brother. He smiled back at her, rubbing his hand.

"So beautiful" She said smiling at her little girl. She looked almost exactly like her father with the white hair and pale skin. The baby's eyes were closed so she couldn't tell what color they were but she was almost positive that they would be ice blue. "Jaqueline Bennett." She called the baby.

"Beautiful name" Jamie said as the nurse came by to wash the baby off. The nurse gently removed the baby from her arms and brought the baby to a sink right in Sophie's line of sight. She wasn't worried the nurses knew what they were doing.

She looked at the hand that Jamie was massaging and found that it looked red and slightly swollen she smiled apologetically.

"Sorry" She said. After all it was she who had requested Jamie be there. Her mother had wanted to be there but Sophie had insisted on just she and Jamie, feeling as though this was a moment that would only be fully and truly realized by she and her brother. As only they knew who the father truly was.

Jamie shook his head. "Relax Soph, I've had worse."

Sophie gave him the same look that their mother used to give them when they were downplaying an injury. It worked about as well as then, because Jamie then sighed and said. "It hurts, but it's not broken Soph, I'm fine."

Sophie smiled as though she had won a battle and told Jamie to put ice on it, as soon as possible. "How's my little Jaqueline, Doctor?" Sophie said turning to the Doctor.

"She is just fine" The Doctor said handing the baby back to Sophie. "She feels a little colder to the touch than normal, but that's nothing to worry about."

_No, it's not_, Sophie thought holding her now sleepy child in her arms, _considering who her father is._

* * *

"You'll want to feed the baby," The Nurse said as they wheeled her out of the room. "As soon as she wakes."

Sophie nodded still holding the baby now wrapped in a white blanket. "I know," She said marveling at the perfection of her child. She knew without a doubt that this child would be a lot to handle, since she was the daughter of Jack Frost.

Jamie kissed her forehead. "I'll go tell mom and dad." He whispered in her ear before leaving.

"Do you want your mother and father?" The nurse asked as she was put back into a private room.

Sophie smiled and shook her head. "I just want a few minutes alone with my daughter." She told the nurse.

The Nurse smiled and nodded before turning around to leave.

Looking at her daughter she smiled. "I love you," She whispered. "and I shall protect you with everything I have from everything I can." She vowed and from deep inside she knew she would. She had to for at that moment she realized with sudden clarity that this child was hers, and that she really and truly loved her little Jackie.

She looked outside the window and looked at the moon glowing in the night sky. Her heart saddened for a moment. _I wish you were here Jack. _She thought before turning her attention back to the little baby in her arms.

"I love you my little winter sprite, no matter what, I will always love you" Sophie said before kissing her daughter on the forehead.

Someone knocked on the door effectively killing the moment. "Umm Soph, it's been a few minutes, and mom and dad really want to see their granddaughter." Jamie said sounding very uncomfortable, as though mom and dad were breathing down his neck. Which they probably were.

Sophie laughed freely. "Yeah, yeah come in" She said shifting the baby slightly.

The door opened and Jamie, Mom, and Dad walked in, Sophie smiled and leaned back in her bed as her parents gently removed the baby from her arms. Waking the baby for only a moment before Jacqueline fell back asleep. Jamie sat down by Sophie and held her hand she noticed that it was his left hand he was giving her as the right had ice wrapped around it. "You, ok?" Jamie asked her.

"Just very tired" Sophie said yawning for the first time since giving birth.

Jamie nodded "Well I think you earned it, Take a nap. If the baby wakes…"

"You'll wake me" Sophie said sharply her tone indicating no room for disagreement.

Jamie nodded once more "We'll wake you." He assured her, then he kissed her on the forehead something he hadn't done since she was 7 years old, she smiled and quickly fell asleep.

Above the hospital the moon glowed brightly as down below Pitch stood in the shadows silently plotting; a dark smile forming on his face.

* * *

**Anyway if anyone was any questions just PM and I'll try answer them as best I can. (Does not have to be this particular story related, but does have to be related to one of my stories.)**

**P.S I have never given birth so If I got anything wrong or exaggerated I apologize.**

**Also for the titlecard above the faces I used I got from the game mentioned in the summery and then used Paint to smash the faces together, and then used the online editor on fanfiction . net to title it and touch it up.**

**and as always Review if you liked review if you didn't constructive critiscm only please no Flames.**


	2. Chapter 1: The Nightmare

**Disclaimer: I do not nor ever will own Rise of The Guardians, or the Guardians of Childhood series.**

**Chapter 1 Nightmare**

_10 years later_

The moon shone brightly lighting up the little town of Burgess as the Sandman filled all the children's heads up with sand giving the young children beautiful dreams as the little beings dreamed of worlds made of ice cream and dessert, going back in time to play with the dinosaurs, or into the ocean where they swam with dolphins.

The children dreamed happily and Sandman was content knowing that all the children were safe and sound and happy.

He didn't know that one little girl was forgotten, a little girl with long white hair that was currently tossing and turning in her bed as dark nightmares plagued her dreams. Snow fell around the room as her fear started to intensify, above her sleeping form black sand danced as forming images more terrifying then the next appeared.

The ivory haired girl whimpered tossing and turning, the sheets falling off her bed as her fears became real in the recesses of her mind. Her eyes clenched shut as she went through the nightmare. Above her sleeping form black sand twisted revealing a dark figure in a long black robe that laughed cruelly in the images before the sand dissipated and the young girl woke up with a start. Breathing heavily as she looked around and realized that it was snowing.

She put her head to her knees and put both her hands to either side of her knees, as she attempted to remove the images from her mind. She stayed in that position for a few moments before noticing the snow that was falling all around her she breathed through her nose for a moment and closed her eyes and the snow stopped falling.

She closed her eyes once more. A dream that's all it was, a dream. It was not real; as her mother constantly told her, dreams were not real. They meant nothing; they had nothing to do with what truly happens in the outside world.

She looked to the window and she could see the moons glow her eyes filled with tears. The words that man had said inside her nightmare had frightened her, he had attacked every fear, every insecurity she had ever had about herself and showed them to her twisted and sick.

_"You don't belong" _He had hissed in her ear. _"You're a freak, an abomination, you don't deserve to be here, and that's all anyone will ever see you as."_

It wasn't true. Momma had told her so multiple times that she belonged, that while she was different, the different was good, it made her, her, it made her special.

Uncle Jamie would say that her father could do the same thing, Jack Frost- who she's never seen, could create ice and snow as well, using his abilities to make children happy.

Her dreams had attacked that as well. _If your father is so great where is he? Why isn't he spending time with his beloved daughter?_

She shook her head. Her mother had told her that Jack had not been seen since March before her birth and that he did not even now she existed.

Hurtful? Yes.

But it was a whole better than what that man had been suggesting.

Unless... unless her mother was lying to her? Unless her father knew about her, that her mother had told Jack about her and Jack, not wanting a daughter, ran away? Had momma lied to her to protect her?

Jackie shook her head. No, mother would not lie to her, her mother never had before, and she had no reason to believe her mother would lie about her about that. She had to believe her father was good; he was a guardian of childhood. He had to be.

Then there was Sarah as well, who knew her secret, and accepted it, and saw her for who she truly was. Sarah (as well as her mother and Uncle Jamie) could see her white hair and blue eyes as opposed to the brown hair and brown eyes that everyone else saw. Did that not count for anything?

The dream's words came back to her. _"Your best friend, will only be there until everyone leaves you, then she will leave as well. She could never truly love a freak like you."_

That was not true it couldn't be. Sarah loved her, Sarah was her best friend she would never abandon her. Of that was she certain.

She shook her head it was a _dream_ it was not real. She had nothing to fear.

She looked to the door of her room and thought if maybe she should wake her mother and speak to her about this, before shaking her head.

Momma needed her rest. Her Mother had a meeting in the morning, and besides she was a big girl she could handle her nightmares on her own.

With that, she lied back down in bed pulling her blanket up to her chin and fell back asleep.

* * *

Pitch smiled, finally after years of planning and preparing and months of sending this girl frightening dreams, it was time. Beside him a nightmare neighed impatiently.

"Yes my pet, I believe it is time we put phase 3 into action" He said laughing cruelly, as he and the nightmare slipped into the shadows traveling back to his own lair.

**A/N Well there is chapter 1. Hope you liked it! **

**Please leave a review, no flames, but construction criticism would be appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 2: School Disaster

**Edit A/n I added some more to this chapter about Sarah and her appearance so please give it a read.**

**New Chapter Hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians**

* * *

**Chapter 2: School Disaster.**

"Jackie get your butt down here you have school in 15 minutes." Sophie yelled upstairs to her only daughter.

She heard Jackie groan "Do I have to?" Jackie yelled back "I'd much rather stay in bed"

"No Jackie" Sophie said looking stern. A few moments past before Jackie appeared.

"But it's so boring" Jackie sighed as she made herself visible to her mother. She was dressed in a white long-sleeved hoodie and jeans. Her waist length ivory hair was pulled back into a ponytail. On her feet were sneakers even though it had been snowing heavily all morning.

Sophie smiled at the little 9 soon to be ten year old "I know, but at least you can see Sarah and she at least can see who you truly are." Sophie whispered in Jackie's ear.

Jackie smiled slightly though to Sophie it looked a little sad. "Yeah" Jackie said. "Yeah you're right at least I can see her and we can play together during recess" She said nodding slightly.

Sophie knelt down so she was more eye level to Jackie and put a hand to her daughter's cheek. "Hey are you OK?"

Jackie looked at her mother for a moment, before nodding. "Yeah, of course why wouldn't I be?" Sophie noticed how Jackie was avoiding her eyes. Jackie was hiding something of that she was aware if nothing else.

"You look a little sad to me; you know you can tell me anything right?" She asked calmly but also enough to show that she was worried.

Jackie smiled and nodded. "Yes Momma I know" She said. "I am fine, Momma. Really." As if to prove her point Jackie widened her smile slightly showing all her pearly white teeth.

Sophie looked at her for a moment appraising her staring deeply into her eyes, for a full minute or two before she nodded.

"OK" Sophie said. In the tone that suggested, that she would stop pushing, for now, but she was by no means done with this. She gave her only child a hug before standing and together they walked to school together.

* * *

Once Jackie had entered the school yard she immediately let go of her mothers hand and started searching around for her best friend.

Jackie smiled when she found Sarah, as Sarah gave her older brother, Jonathan a quick hug, Jackie noticed that Sarah had slipped a hand into her brothers coat pocket before pulling away from him. Her older brother ruffling her raven colored hair before telling her to get lost. Sarah laughed and removed the hand from her brother's pocket and putting it behind her back. Jackie noticed that there seemed to be a two dollar bill in her hand.

Jackie shook her head in amusement, Sarah had been an adept pick pocket since she was five years old she had been punished for it many times but the punishment never truly stuck - even when it meant she was forever on Santa's naughty list, when asked about she would just shrug her shoulders and repeat that she didn't care, pick pocketing was extremely fun.

"Sarah!" Jackie called once her brother had walked away.

Sarah turned her face breaking out into a huge grin pushing the bill into her pocket. She called out to Jackie.

"Jackie!" Sarah yelled as Jackie entered the school yard running up to her giving her a hug.

"Hey Sarah" Jackie laughed returning the hug with one hug waving goodbye to her mom with the other hand. Her mother smiled at her and walked out of sight.

"I saw you steal that" Jackie said. Sarah laughed and shrugged "I lost my own, and he angered me this morning."

Jackie rolled her eyes laughing her morning fears having been completely forgotten as she settled into the familiar banter with her best friend.

"You think Santa will buy that excuse?"

Sarah rolled her emerald green eyes before changing the subject entirely instead she started to fix the hair pin in her hair, that her brother had inadvertently messed up when he ruffled her hair. Jackie knew from experience that the hair pin was more than an accessory but chose to not bring it up.

"Can you use your magic?" Sarah whispered once she was done. Jackie rolled her eyes but let the subject drop Sarah, was Sarah and there was no chance of changing her mind once she had decided to do something, so instead she looked around the school yard to make sure that no one was watching smiling when she saw that no one was paying them any attention.

"OK" Jackie she held out her hand. A snowball appeared in her hand and slowly morphed into a snowy butterfly. The butterfly flapped its wings a few snowflakes falling off it but it retained its shape. The snow butterfly then flew into the air around Jackie's head before it exploded into snowflakes, the Snow gently falling around them.

Sarah laughed as a snowflake nipped her nose. "That was fun! Can we do it again after school at our castle?"

Jackie smiled and laughed "Of course!" She laughed then the bell rang and they both ran to class.

* * *

Jackie hated her teacher. Ms. Jessica Lorna was a cold unfeeling teacher that hated kids often giving them detention if they so much as breathed too loud, and that was on a normal day.

Jackie often wondered if her father's snow magic would work on Ms. Lorna and actually bring a smile to her teacher's face. She would have done it herself but she did not know how or even if she could do it.

So for now, it seemed that Jackie was destined to have Ms. Lorna as a mean evil teacher that would end either with Jackie in detention during recess or after school.

"Jacqueline Bennett" Lorna called Jackie. Jackie stared up at her teachers face. It showed every bit of her 40+ years, her hair was graying; lines had started to appear on her face her black eyes pitiless and cold.

"Yes Ms. Lorna" Jackie said her face betraying no emotion.

"What is the answer to this question?" She asked pointing to the board. Jackie stared at it and saw what was written.

_7x9=_

Jackie groaned internally math had never been her best subject and in fact if her mother hadn't taught little tricks she could do to help her do well in math she would have failed her first test of the year.

Jackie started to count on her fingers to seven but the teacher noticed and barked at her.

"No cheating!" Ms. Lorna yelled "You should have memorized this all last night"

Jackie gripped her pencil and ice started covered it as she shook her head "I don't know Ms. Lorna" She all but whispered.

"I suspected as much" Ms. Lorna sneered. "What more to expect from the bastard child of a 17 year old girl who claims you're the offspring of Jack Frost"

Jackie's eyes widened "My mother has never claimed such a thing to anyone- your lying" She said her fear rising as the children around her started whispering around her.

Sarah who was sitting beside her looked at Jackie worriedly as she noticed the ice starting to gather at Jackie's feet and was slowing spreading. Sarah stared at the clock; recess was 2 hours away and there was absolutely no guaranteed that Ms. Lorna would let them out.

Sarah raised her hand hoping to distract Lorna so that Jackie could get her feelings under control.

But Lorna paid Sarah no attention as she stared maliciously at Jackie.

"Your nothing but an ignorant selfish stupid girl" Lorna sneered at Jackie as ice started creeping up the legs of Jackie's desk as her anger increased. Tears started to slip down her eyes and freeze on her cheeks but Ms. Lorna appeared not to have noticed. "And your mother should have ended you when she had the chance."

Sarah's eyes widened as she clenched her pencil in her hand ready to toss it at Lorna but she had been too late as Jackie anger and fear by that point had peaked and before Sarah could say anything the entire classroom was covered in ice and snow. The teacher was frozen solid her face frozen in its malice.

Jackie freaked when she looked around and saw that everything was covered in ice. Her breathing starting to get shallow as the realization of what she had done had started to sink in.

"Jackie?" Sarah asked wanting to get up and comfort Jackie but when she tried she noticed her legs were frozen to the chair.

The classmates around her had started to realize that they too were frozen to their seats. The young children started to freak out when the realized they were unable to move.

Her heart raced as she remembered the dream from the night before. _"You're a freak, an abomination, you don't deserve to be here, and that's all anyone will ever see you as."_

"Jackie we can't move" Sarah said her voice worried and scared, as the cold seeped through her pants getting to her skin causing her much pain. Jackie stared at Sarah for a moment unseeing. Then she blinked shaking her head and stared at her best friend.

Her eyes were wide as she held her hand and moved it down Sarah's legs the ice and snow fell off her pants and slowly she was able to move her body again.

"There" Jackie said then looked at the class who were staring at her in shock and fear.

"Did you do that?" One of the kids asked.

Jackie hunched her shoulders and nodded. Fear evident on her face, ready at any moment for everyone to start fearing her.

"Please I can free you" She said holding her hand out and calling the ice back to her. Immediately all the children were free including Ms. Lorna.

"Well I can see I was right about you, your mother should have ended you when she had the chance, You're a freak, a monster and you should have never been allowed in this school" She said before anyone else could say anything.

Jackie stared around at everyone seeing looks of hate and anger on everyone faces. Tears fell down on her face.

Jackie without a moments hesitation grabbed her school bag spun on her heal and ran out the door.

"Good riddance" Sarah heard the teacher mutter. Sarah's anger mounted and she threw the pencil she had clutched in her hand at the teacher's head.

"You bitch!" She screamed at the teacher. "She wouldn't have done that if you hadn't insulted her"

"What I said was true." The teacher "She is an unwanted monster"

Sarah shook her head. "No she's not" Before getting her own bag and taking off to find Jackie.

She finally caught Jackie right outside the school.

"Jackie, please stop."

"You saw them Sarah they all fear me" She said tears falling down her face. "It's better if I just leave where I can't scare anyone"

"No one fears you Jackie, I don't" Sarah said trying to grab Jackie's hand. Jackie pulled her hand away.

"You didn't see their Faces Sarah they all hate me, I have to go" She said turning around and running away.

Sarah took a step forward and slipped on a patch of ice. By the time she got back up Jackie had left and was nowhere to be seen.

"Darn it" Sarah muttered she cast one more angry disappointed look at the school above before running to her best friends house hoping that that was where Jackie had decided to go, and if not ... she hoped that Sophie was still at home.

* * *

**Hope you Liked it! **

**Please leave a review!**


	4. Chapter 3: Jackie Ran Away!

**A/N Next chapter I hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: Hmm let's see, just as I thought I'm broke which is what I wouldn't be if I owned Rise of The Guardians - which I don't. I do not own Rise of the Guardians.**

* * *

**Chapter 3 Jackie Ran Away!**

It took only two minutes for Sarah to run all the way to Jackie's house. Taking out the house key that Ms. Bennett had given her (for emergencies only) she opened the door not having any time to knock.

The second she entered the house she started screaming. "Ms. Bennett? Ms. Bennett! Where are you?" She screamed at the top of her lungs,

"Sarah? What are doing here? Shouldn't you be in school?" Sophie asked as she appeared in the kitchen.

"Ms. Bennett, Jackie's gone" Sarah said her eyes filled with tears.

Sophie's eyes widened "Gone? What do you mean gone? You mean that she just got tired of class and went to hide somewhere until she calmed down right?" Fair question Jackie did that all the time (in fact she was constantly being grounded for it.)

Sophie closed her eyes and shook her head. "No, I mean she ran away"

"Did you check the snow palace? You know how she likes to stay there when she's upset." Sophie asked Sarah.

Sarah's eyes turned hopeful. "No I haven't, maybe she's there I'll go check" Her voice filled with hope.

Sarah breathed a smile appeared on her face. "Let's both go together, alright?"

Sarah nodded and together they ran out.

They ran past the lake to the woods, running past the trees until they got to a snow covered area where the castle was. Snow was falling from a cloud that rested just a few inches above the building. The eternal snow fall had been created by Jackie so that they would not have to continuously rebuild it every year.

The castle itself was not actually the size of a real palace but it did look like one and it was a lot bigger than the average house. There were four towers that stemmed from the main building. A small but elegant stair case with designs all around it looking like snow flakes carved all over it. Everything was a different shade of blue and white. There were carvings of snowflakes every where giving it the name: Snow Palace. There were actually different rooms inside the palace. Two bed rooms that were inside two of the four towers, an entree way, a hallway, a drawing room in the west tower and a game tower in the east tower with the two bedrooms being in the north and south tower.

Jackie and Sarah had only ever used the game tower and art tower seeing no reason to use the bedroom only building it to make it seem like an actual home.

Sarah spent no time admiring the Palace and instead just rushed right in and threw open the icy doors, with Sophie running in close behind her.

"Jackie!" Sarah yelled "Jackie where are you?" Sophie yelled as they both entered the entrance hall the up the stairs that then split off into the four separate towers.

"Jackie, please, tell me you're here" She said opening the art towers door. Everything was lying exactly as they had left it the last time they were there. Drawings scattered the room. But there was no sign of Jackie. Sarah closed the door and headed to the next one.

She then checked the north tower but it was empty save for a simple ice sculpture carved into the shape of a bed she closed the door and ran to the next room the game room.

The game room was once again the same as the drawing room it was the same she had seen it the last time they had been there. Game pieces were scattered all over the place Monopoly pieces, Chess pieces and cards were scattered everywhere but there was no sign of Jackie.

"Jackie! Please where are you! Don't leave us!" Sarah cried tears falling down her face as fear and worry and fear crept into her heart. Sophie put a hand to her face in an attempt to stop the tears from coming.

"Please Jackie, Where are you?" She whispered tears falling from her eyes.

"She's not here little girls," a cold voice whispered in their ears. Sarah and Sophie's eyes widened as they whipped around to see who had spoken.

It was man whose face looked grey had black hair and wore a black robe. She had never seen him before but she knew exactly who this man was. She had been over to the Bennett household many times and some of those times had been when Jamie had been over and he would tell stories of a battle he had been involved in with the Guardians. Sophie of course had heard the story whenever Jamie told it.

"You're Pitch" Sophie said her voice catching as fear gripped her stomach. But she was determined not to show it.

Pitch nodded smiling coldly. "Yes your dear Jackie has run away out of fear. Such a coward she was in the end wasn't she?"

Sarah eyes hardened "Jackie is not a coward; she left so she wouldn't hurt anyone, she left out of love; not fear" Sophie nodded along with Sarah.

"Exactly, my child would never-"

"Are you sure about that little ones? She seemed quite terrified to me" Pitch asked cruelly, cutting Sophie off.

Sarah's eyes widened "What did you do?" She asked then she looked back on what happened in the last hour. "That wasn't Ms. Lorna was it? Ms. Lorna hated kids but she never would have said anything that would risk getting herself fired"

"Correct little Sarah I sent that little Nightmare to scare the little Jackie away so she would be all alone and then I could take her as my own little side kick" Sophie's eyes watered when she heard what he had done.

"You bastard she will never join you" Sophie cried "She's too good for that"

Pitch raised an eyebrow "Oh is she? Do you honestly think after nearly a decade of being ignored by the guardians and being told to hide her powers she'll want to stay away from someone who is not afraid of her?"

Sophie's glare darkened. "I was _never_ afraid of my daughter; I helped her as best I could."

Sarah nodded along side Sophie. "Neither was I, I loved her powers, they were what made her special."

Pitch laughed at the two of them. "Then why not let anyone know?" At there sudden quietness he started to laugh once more. "Exactly, you may not have been afraid of her but you were absolutely terrified of what others would do,"

"We told her that to protect her" Sophie said. "She knows that."

Pitch shrugged "Perhaps, We shall see."

Sarah shook her head "The Guardians will stop you," she sneered "Just like they did long ago."

Pitch smiled "Last time they had Jack Frost and unfortunately for you he is indisposed"

Sophie's eyes widened "What did you do to him?" Her voice rose in fear.

Pitch laughed before he melted into the walls of the ice palace and disappeared.

Sarah stared into space for a moment her mind not able to process what had just happened before she snapped out of it and turned to Sophie.

"Ms. Bennett what are we going to do now?"

Sophie thought for a moment before she smiled as a plan started to formulate in her mind. "I have a plan. Come with me, I something I need you to do."

* * *

**That's Chapter 3 hope you liked it! **

**Please leave a review! **

**If you have any questions please leave them in a review or leave me a PM.**


	5. Chapter 4: Letter to Santa

**Edited A/N I realised reading this that it didn't match what I had in future chapters or sequels so I changed some parts hope you like it.**

**A/N New chapter hope you like it! **

**Someone asked in a review around 4 chapters ago why I named Jack's daughter Jackie, the main reason is because well she's Jack's daughter and I wanted Sophie to name her daughter after Jack.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of The Guardians**

* * *

**Chapter 4: A Letter to Santa**

The second they entered the house Sophie immediately took out her cellphone and dialed a number.

"Jamie get your sorry ass down here now and bring your snow globes it's time we used them" She said before hanging up and putting her phone back into her pocket. Sarah said nothing instead opting to remove her back pack which she had just realizing was still resting on her back.

Sophie then turned around and started to instruct Sarah on what she had to do. "I need you to write a letter to Santa."

"You want _me_ to write a letter to Santa?" She asked with an eyebrow raised.

Sophie nodded "He has Yeti's stationed at every single post office who take letters and deliver them straight to his mail room if you write it quick enough you can drop it into the mail box just as the mailman comes to empty it. And be sure to tell him to meet the rest of the guardians here."

"But why can't you write it?" Sarah asked.

"Because Santa stopped reading letters from me when I turned 15." Sophie said. "Now please."

Sarah looked as though she wanted to ask more questions but instead nodded, and quickly found a pen and a sheet of paper and quickly wrote down everything that she needed to say to Santa. Being sure to write in that they would need to meet in Sophie's house as soon as he received this letter.

When Sarah was done she re read everything twice before stuffing it in an envelope, putting a stamp on it and wrote down the address before putting a coat on to run across the street to put the letter in the mail box.

By the time she returned Jamie had arrived and he seemed to be terrified.

"Pitch has returned? Are you sure it was him?" He said neither seemed to realize that Sarah had come back yet.

Sophie glared at the man. "Yes! He told me himself that that was who he was."

"But he was destroyed years ago, by Jack and the other guardians."

But Sophie shook her head. "I don't think so I think he just became unbelieved in again. He's been bidding his time until he could come back to full power and now he plans to use my Jackie to do so, he already has Jack."

Jamie's eyes widened "How? Is that why Jack hasn't been in Burgess for the past ten years?"

"I don't know; it's possible." She said putting a hand to her forehead. "And to think I was furious that he never returned when winter came back"

Jamie put a hand on Sarah's shoulder. "You didn't know, and your last conversation with him would lead you to believe that he would be avoiding you."

Sophie nodded and sighed. "Yeah, but that was right before-"

Jamie's eyes met Sarah's, and he coughed loudly and motioned behind Sophie. Sophie turned and saw Sarah standing there she smiled looking slightly embarrassed.

"Oh Sarah, good you're back. Sit down. I should call your mother and give her a reason about why you weren't in school today."

Sarah shook her head. "Please don't, she'll just freak"

Sophie sighed "None the less I'm sure she wants to know where you are" The school must have called to let her know that …

At that point the phone rang cutting Sophie off. She went to pick it up.

"Oh, Jess, hey, no, Sarah's right here, she's fine…, No Jackie ran away again, and she felt that her presence was needed with Jackie… Yes, Jackie is fine thank you… Oh really school was cancelled? … That much ice everywhere? The heat must have gone out or something... Maybe... I can't say... Uh huh… Ok, I'll drop Sarah off later on tonight… OK bye"

The second Sophie put the phone down she held her hand out and Jamie put the snow globe into Sophie's hand.

"How many do you have Jamie?" Sophie asked as she shook the globe watching as the globe turned into a beautiful castle.

"Two: one to get there, one to get back." Jamie replied.

Sophie nodded before smiling. "Perfect" Before she smashed the snow globe into the wall and a large portal appeared. Sarah's eyes widened "Wow"

Sophie and Jamie laughed "That was my reaction too" Sophie said "You coming?"

Sarah nodded eagerly before entering the portal with them.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! **

**A/N Any questions please leave them in a review. **

**A/n Thinking of doing a story full of one shots based on this story is that something you guy would be interested in? (Will probably do it any way but I want to hear your opinion on it first.) It will heavily feature the Jackie Sarah friendship.**


	6. Chapter 5: Tooth's Palace

**A/N OK So I was going to post a Jackie chapter but I decided not to because I felt this story would work better if I waited before posting it. So for now it's Tooth's reaction to what has happened.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Tooth's Palace**

For a moment it was a swirl of color before Sarah's feet landed on solid ground.

The palace had lots of birds flitting around everywhere, or what appeared to be birds but where actually Tooth's little fairies flitting around to gather teeth and putting them where they belonged.

Sarah's eyes were wide as she stared at everything before being nudged forward by Sophie.

They walked for a few moments before they stopped and stared up at a particular tower that seemed to have teeth swirling inside. Sarah could see a figure that appeared to be a fairy flitting around inside of it.

"Tooth! I need to talk you" Sophie yelled.

The figure inside jolted and looked outside to see the three of them standing there waving at the being.

The figure flew out the window and got close and when Sarah saw who it was her eyes widened. The Tooth Fairy instead of looking fairy like instead looked birdlike with her entire body covered head to toe in green feathers.

"Jamie? Sophie? Sarah? What are you three doing here?" She said then turned to one of her fairies and sent it to gather another tooth.

"A problem has risen Tooth and we need the help of the Guardians" Jamie said.

Tooth looked confused but nodded and beckoned for them to follow her before she turned and started to fly away. They were led to a room in her palace that appeared to be a kind of dining room. She led them to a small round table that seemed to be filled with food. Tooth sat down at the table grabbed a cookie and gestured for the other 3 to do the same. Which the other three did and it took them two seconds to realize that the cookies were sugar free.

"So what happened?" Tooth finally asked.

"As you may or may not be aware ten years ago I shared a relationship with Jack Frost during the winter months when I was sixteen, nine months later I gave birth to a child I had named Jackie Bennett" Sophie said.

Tooth looked surprised evidently she had not been aware of the relationship that Sophie and Jack had shared. She looked as though she wanted to say something but Sophie continued before Tooth could say anything.

"Having no way of contacting Jack I had been forced to wait until he came back the next winter so I could give him the news that I had given birth to his child, Jack never showed and I was stuck alone with a very powerful half winter sprite on my hands whom I did love with all my heart. I did the best I could for ten years, but then today she went to school and … "Sophie stared at Sarah silently asking her to continue the story from there.

Tooth (after directing one of her fairies to the location of another tooth) turned her attention to Sarah.

"We went to class where our teacher Ms. Lorna was being meaner than usual and picking on Jackie calling her stupid and saying that her mother should have 'gotten rid of her when she had the chance.'" Sophie let out a sound that sounded a lot like "That evil little bitch" with tears rolling down her face. "By that point any and all control Jackie had on her powers disappeared, and Lorna and half the class were covered in ice, my legs included." Sophie started to open her mouth to say something, probably derogatory toward the teacher; Tooth just sat still her eyes wide unable to say anything. But Sarah continued speaking.

"She unfroze everyone including the teacher, and the teacher called her a monster and reiterated what she had said before. Jackie ran out of the room tears falling down her face, I threw a pencil yelled at the teacher then ran after Jackie where she told me she had to leave I tried to chase after her but I slipped on a patch of ice and by the time I had gotten back up she was gone"

Sophie took over from there. "Sarah then decided to run to my house to tell me what had happened and together we decided to check out the ice fort –"

"Palace" Sarah interjected Sophie nodded.

"Where we saw Pitch"

Tooth dropped her cookie, and flew over to the both of them.

"Are you OK? Did he do anything?" Tooth said looking at the two girls wide eyed and worried.

Sophie and Sarah shook their heads. "No, he just gloated a lot apparently the teacher was not a teacher but one of pitches Nightmares. Created to frighten my daughter into thinking she had to leave so Pitch could get her alone to talk to her, and convince her to join him." Sophie said.

Tooth's eyes widened "But she wouldn't would she? I mean her own father is guardian she wouldn't turn against him would she?"

Sophie's eyes watered. "I-I don't know, The last I saw Jack was the night she was conceived if Pitch makes it seem as though the Guardians know and don't care she just might if only to keep the ones she loves safe, I trust she won't I've done my best to tell her about him but my knowledge of him is limited I don't think she will be persuaded but that doesn't mean he can change his strategy and if he also tells her that he has her father…"

"What?" Tooth said her eyes wide.

"Pitch heavily implied that he either has Jack or he's been taken care of so he can't be a problem" Sophie said trying to sound factual but her voice hitched at the end and tears fell from her eyes. Guilt stabbing at her as she thought of all the hurtful things she had thought about Jack when he had failed to return the following winter after Jackie had been born.

Jamie rubbed her back and Tooth gave her a small pat on the hand. "We'll find him as well." Tooth said.

Sophie shook her head to clear it before she wiped her eyes. "So does that mean that you will help find my daughter?"

Tooth smiled "Of course I will Sophie she is still a child after all."

Sophie breathed a sigh of relief. "I've already had Sarah deliver a letter to Santa. Now all that's left is the Easter Bunny and Sandman"

Tooth nodded. "I'll deal with Sandy I know where he is. I assume you yourself have a second snow globe?"

All three of them nodded Tooth nodded and started to speak. "Use it to go to Bunny's Warren to tell him what has occurred and then tell him to take you three to your house and we'll discuss battle plans there."

"Perfect, that's what we were about to suggest" Sophie said before she stood up. She smiled at Tooth before Tooth flew off taking several of her mini fairies with her. Jamie took the second Snow globe out of his own bag, shook it and it changed into a spring scene filled with giant egg statues, before he smashed it into the ground. Another portal appeared and together brother, sister and child jumped into the portal.

* * *

**A/N Well that's chapter 5 Hope you liked it! So yeah that was Tooth's reaction to what what has occurred. Hope you liked it.**

**I have posted a new story called My Little Sprite One Shots it's basically about what happens to the characters in the MLWS universe before and after this story feel free to check it out. **


	7. Chapter 6: Bunny's Warren

**OK This I promise is the last of the "Assembling the Guardians" chapters.  
**

**So please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not nor will ever own Rise of the Guardians.**

* * *

**Chapter 6 Bunny's Warren**

"Do you think he'll recognize us?" Jamie asked Sophie.

Sophie looked at him her eyes blazing, her voice clipped as her patience was starting to wane. "Tooth did and if he doesn't... We'll make him remember- my daughter is missing Jamie"

Jamie looked repentant. "I'm sorry Sophie we'll find her"

Sophie shook her head as she wiped a tear from her eye. "I hope your right Jamie."

"Aren't I always?" He asked smiling the same way she remembered he used to do when he was about to go off and play with Jack.

Sophie pretended to think about it. "Well there was that one time when…"

Jamie seemed to know what she was talking about and quickly told her to shut up.

Sophie shook her head "Let's just find Bunny."

Bunny wasn't that hard to find; he was only just a few feet away lying on his back as though asleep.

"Bunny?" Sophie asked stepping forward slightly. When it became apparent that Bunny was in fact asleep she, Jamie and Sarah hesitantly moved forward and started to nudge the bunny awake. "Wake up Bunny." Sophie said with a particularity rough nudge.

Bunny woke with a jolt. His eyes wide and angry as he looked around wildly for the threat for a few moments before he finally calmed down and focused enough to realize who had entered his Warren.

"Sophie? What are you doing here?" Bunny asked his eyes wide at seeing the one human girl who had visited his Warren before. "It must have been…"

"Fourteen years, you stopped visiting after I turned 13" Sophie said emotionlessly, but Bunny could see tears in her eyes ready to leak. "You said it was because I was too old for egg hunts"

The Easter Bunny's ears drooped "I thought it was for the best."

Sophie shook her head "That, however, is not why I'm here," She said.

"Speaking of which, how did you get in here?" Bunny said "And why bring young Sarah with you?" He said now noticing Sarah who was looking around wide eyed at the Warren. She turned to face Bunny when he acknowledged her presence and nodded her head in greeting.

"North gave each of us snow globes for Christmas one year and told us we could visit whenever we wanted to but we decided to contact you and Tooth first" Jamie said.

"We brought her because Sarah Jessup is a close friend of Jackie Bennett." Sophie said "My daughter"

Bunny's eyes widened and he turned his attention to Sophie again. "You're a mother?" he asked her.

Tears filled Sophie's eyes as she nodded "And she's missing Bunny."

Bunny's hands fisted "Tell me everything starting with who the father is."

Sophie and Sarah both took a breath as they told the story for the second time that day.

Sophie began telling of her winter with Jack and how the last time she had seen him was when they had conceived Jackie. Bunny had cursed Jack for being a stupid idiot before Jamie cast a dark look telling him to knock it off. She then spoke a little of her pregnancy and told of the ten years she spent raising Jackie and how her powers grew every year, and that Jackie despite her powers or perhaps because of them was still a precocious child and like her father loved to have fun but deep down was very insecure about her control.

She told about how she enrolled her in school and for six years everything was fine except for a few minor lapses in control. Then today happened.

Sarah took over at that point and told of how the teacher was being unnaturally cruel to Jackie and when the teacher told her that her mother should have gotten rid of her, Jackie's control slipped and she froze the entire classroom in ice. Jackie quickly got control of her powers and unfroze the class including the teacher. The teacher then called her a monster and Jackie ran out where Sarah then followed her, and begged Jackie to stay, but Jackie was adamant. She ran away and Sarah tried to follow, but she had slipped on a patch of ice and when she gotten back up... Jackie was gone.

Together they told of their meeting with Pitch. When they had decided to check out the ice palace that Jackie had created, Pitch had appeared and told them his plan to get Jackie on his side, and how the teacher was actually an advanced Nightmare that Pitch created; designed to make Jackie run away. So he could have her all to himself when he convinces her to join him.

Throughout the story Bunny got more and more angry and by the end he was seething.

"How dare he" Bunny hissed "How dare Jack not visit her. How dare Pitch attack a little child!"

"Jack has been captured by Pitch" Sophie said her eyes flashing with protectiveness and anger. "Pitch told me that when he, Sarah and I were talking"

"Pitch captured Jack? Jack allowed himself to be captured by the man who tried to make us all disappear?" Bunny said shaking his head.

"We don't know the details" Sophie said "And while I want to know what happened to Jack, The first and foremost thing on my mind is how to get my daughter back – will you help me or not?" Sophie said her voice terse and angry, her eyes flashing with a protectiveness that scared Bunny. It was a protectiveness that would mean that she would take a bullet for her daughter if she needed to.

It was the protectiveness that all mothers should have. If she had been a guardian he would have called it her core. At her very heart she was a mother willing to protect her daughter at all costs.

And that could be a very dangerous thing especially when Pitch was involved.

Bunny nodded "I will help you, I assume North knows?"

"Sarah sent him a letter about an hour ago so he should be getting it soon." Sophie said relief showing in her voice.

"Every one is meeting at Sophie's house to discuss plans." Jamie said speaking up for the first time in a long while.

Bunny looked confused "Why?"

"Because it would be the last place Pitch would think to go to." Sophie said before getting up. "Besides I used our last snow globe to get here. Meaning we need to use your tunnels to get back home."

Bunny sighed "Oh, very well come on" He said tapping the ground with his foot. Sarah squealed with excitement as a hole appeared in the ground.

Bunny stared up at the three faces just standing there. "Well? What are you waiting for? Let's go."

Sophie stepped forward and jumped down the hole, followed closely by Jamie, making Sarah jump in third, with the Easter Bunny last, the hole than closed back up leaving the ground perfectly smooth as though it had never existed in the first place.

* * *

**A/N OK well that's the end of the assembling of the Guardians chapters next chapter will either have Jackie in Antarctica lamenting on the past or Sophie, Sarah Jamie and the guardians back at Sophie's back home haven't decided yet. (Probably the latter considering I have not written any Jackie chapters after chapter 2.  
**

**So as always Review. Constructive criticism only.  
**


	8. Chapter 7: Back to Jackie

**Here's chapter 5! Jackie's feeling are explored a little more in this chapter. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not nor ever will own Rise of the Guardians.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Back to Jackie**

If it had not been for the fact that she had frozen her entire classroom, Jackie would have enjoyed her first flight.

It had been strange one second she was running away from her best friend and the next she's in the air, the air whipping past her cheeks, flying several hundred feet above the earth.

It should have been riveting, exciting, and terrifying all at once. She should have been laughing as she flew above the earth, everything beneath her small and tiny, it should have been awesome.

But right now all she could think about was getting as far away from civilization as she could, where she couldn't hurt anyone.

Like she had in the classroom; everyone staring at her, fear in their eyes, her teacher looking at her with hate and malice. It had been terrifying as she finally saw everything she could be in their eyes.

Not something good, and great and fun like her father, but something to be feared and hated.

The dream came back to her mind again.

Everyone leaving her as a dark evil voice taunted her and whispered cruel things in her ear.

_You're a freak an abomination that doesn't deserve to be here!_

That phrase, above all the others, kept repeating itself over and over in her mind as she flew above the earth.

She couldn't even disprove it not after what happened at school. She had tried to and had mostly succeeded, but then Ms. Lorna had said those awful things and she had lost control and froze her entire class.

She _was_ a freak an abomination; something that did not deserve to exist. Tears filled her eyes as she thought about it and she descended back down onto the earth. Not even caring how far away from home she had flown.

Nothing registered for a long while as she cried for the danger she had caused, the panic she must have aroused in everyone.

For along time she just cried as the moon above her glowed softly in the December sky. The snow and wind blowing harshly all around her, whether that was because of her powers or because of the terrain she was in, she didn't know.

After a long time of tears and pain and sadness, she looked around her and realized that she was crouching down in snow. She looked around her eyes wide as she realized that she was in one of the poles as their seemed to be nothing but and snow and glaciers. Antarctica seemed most likely since she couldn't see Santa's work shop anywhere.

She looked up at the sky and saw that the moon was glowing softly and smiled bitterly.

The image of the moon reminded her of the fun she and Sarah would have under the moons glow back home, always wishing under the glow of the moon, for something that would never come...

* * *

_It was the first night of summer vacation, and the two best friends were celebrating by camping out in Jackie's backward._

_The tent was set up and both Sarah and Jackie were hiding inside it as they ate the s'mores they had made in the kitchen with Sophie._

_"To bad we couldn't do this in the snow palace" Sarah mused as she took a bite of her s'more. The gooey marshmallows dribbled down her chin she wiped off the marshmallow with her thumb before sucking the remaining marshmallow off her thumb. "It would have been a lot more fun."_

_Jackie rolled her eyes. "Your mother would kill mine- no," She giggled, "Besides momma has asked that we not draw attention to that place during the summer months."_

_Sarah shrugged "I said that it was too bad, not that we should." _

_They lapsed into a comfortable silence for a while before Sarah started to speak again. "I was almost unable to come tonight,"_

_Jackie looked at her eyes wide. "Why? Did you steal from your brother again?"_

_Sarah rolled her eyes. "Yeah had to beg him not to tell mom, and promise that I would do all his chores for a month, good thing too, had mom found out she would have grounded me for summer break."_

_Jackie sighed. "Why do you do it?" _

_Sarah shrugged "Cause its fun." She said. "Besides, Johnny's been annoying me a lot lately; it was time for a little revenge."_

_Jackie sighed "Santa's going to keep you on that naughty list if you continue to do that."_

_Sarah shrugged but said nothing about that, though Jackie had the distinct feeling that she was pleased about that. Like being on Santa's naughty list was her goal._

_She supposed that that was possible after all according to both her mother and Uncle Jamie her father held the record for being on the naughty list the longest. _

_Jackie pulled another s'more from the plate and leaned back onto a pillow that had been arranged in the tent as she thought of her father. "I wish my dad was here." She thought not realizing that she had accidently said it out loud._

_Sarah said nothing just looked toward the tents opening to hide the slight frown that had appeared on her face._

_Jackie's eyes widened and she turned her head quickly as she realized what she had just said. "I'm sorry" She said._

_Sarah shook her head. "No, it's fine; he's coming by in a couple of weeks anyway, so it's fine" _

_Jackie shook her head. "Still, I should not have said it." _

_Sarah gave Jackie a look that practically screamed 'Oh Please.' "Jackie with the number of times I've complained about the fact that my dad is never here, I am not going to begrudge you the chance to complain about yours, I'm not that selfish."_

_Jackie sighed before speaking "Yeah but-"_

_Sarah shook her head. "No, complaining about parents is not you should have to apologize for, he's never here, in fact, you've never even met him, and you have a right to be sad about that. I was caught off guard by the comment, that's all."_

_Jackie raised her hands in surrender. "OK, OK, yeesh." She said._

_Sarah smiled her bad temper immediately deflating. "Good, besides what you were doing couldn't even be considered complaining- it was more like... wishing."_

_Jackie smiled at her best friend. "Speaking of wishing..." Jackie stated a small smile appearance on her face._

_Sarah smiled as well, "Shall we?" She said already knowing what Jackie was going to say._

_Jackie and Sarah left the tent and looked up to the sky. They looked up to the dark night sky the moon bright and big as it shined down from the starlit sky. _

_The moon always made everything seem so calm, and whenever it shined it always seemed (though neither ever voiced it out loud,) to always shine exceptionally bright on the two best friends._

_They smiled as they stared up at the sky. Uncle Jamie had always stated that if you wanted to make a wish, wish to the man in the moon, because he held more magic than any star in the sky. _

_Jackie and Sarah stared at each other. "Ready?" Jackie asked, Sarah nodded and they clasped hands._

_They closed their eyes as they made their wish, the same wishes they made every full moon. One wished for a father that she never met and they other wished for a father that was never home._

_When they were done the summer wind wrapped around them messing up their hair and they opened their eyes. They looked at each other for a moment and giggled._

_Sarah after a moment, went back into the tent grabbed a pillow and smacked Jackie in the face with it._

_"Sarah! What was that for?" Jackie laughed._

_Sarah shrugged. "Pillow fight" She said as though it were obvious. _

_Jackie laughed and ran inside to get her own pillow and together they played for the next half hour, before Sophie came out to remind them that it was time for sleep._

* * *

She sighed. The wish had been for nothing, her father never came.

"Where is he?" She screamed at the moon. "He could have helped me with my powers? Why hasn't he come?" She screeched at sky. "Why? Does he not care of my mother anymore?"

Her mother, He may not have known that she existed but why hadn't he come back for her? She couldn't count the number of times she had seen her mother saddened when ever her father was mentioned or even alluded to.

"Why didn't you tell him?" She begged the moon. "I know you capable of communicating to the guardians, why couldn't you tell him?"

The moon said nothing just continued to glow softly down on the young girl.

Jackie shook her head, it was no use blaming someone who wasn't there, a man who probably did not even know she existed. It hadn't been Jack Frost who froze her class, it had been her, her emotions her fear had caused her to lose control and freeze everything in sight. It wasn't her father's fault, it was her own.

Tears fell from her eyes. "I hurt them" She whispered. "Because of my fear and anger at what Ms. Lorna said, I hurt my classmates, I could have hurt my best friend; I DID hurt my best friend."

Sarah had tried to reason with her, get her to stay, but she couldn't not after what she had done.

She covered brought her legs to her chest and wrapped her legs around them. "I'm sorry" She said. "I didn't mean to hurt anyone."

"And yet you still did." A deep voice said. Jackie whipped her head around to see a man with dark hair, pale skin and wearing a dark robe staring down at her.

Jackie stood taking several steps back. This man's very presence seemed to induce the fear and hatred of herself that she felt. "Stay away." She said her voice shaking slightly.

The man raised an eyebrow. "I'm not here to hurt you young one, I'm here to help you, my name is Pitch Black and I have a proposition to make."

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Please review no flames constructive criticism only please. **


	9. Chapter 8: Jack's Imprisonment

**Edited A/N had this up for like a day, but then decided to take it down so I could work on it more. Feel free to read and review.**

**A/N Jack's imprisonment chapter. You find a bit about how Pitch captured Jack a little more about the reasoning behind Pitch's plan.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Jack's Imprisonment.**

Pitch smirked cruelly as he spoke to his prisoner. "The little half-ling is just about ready to join me" He told his prisoner, who was seated on a stone bench staring at him with anger reflected in his once mischievous eyes. His hands were locked in two separate chains that were attached to the wall and were made entirely of black sand that constantly twisted itself around him keeping at least a part of him locked in constant fear.

Only anger seemed to keep the feeling of fear at bay, there was another but Pitch did not need to know about it.

"All she'll need now is just the right push." Pitch continued.

Jack stared up at Pitch, hate and malice in his expression,. "Harm her and I will kill you." The immortal teenager hissed with as much hate and disgust he could muster into his voice.

Pitch laughed unfazed as he bent down to whisper in the Spirit of Winter's ear. "How exactly will you do that chained up down here?" he taunted.

Jack glared at Pitch. "I will find a way out Pitch" He promised. "And when I do, you will wish you had never messed with me."

Pitch laughed cruelly "And by then, your daughter will be mine." He said before disappearing into the shadows, Pitch's laugh echoing in the now empty room.

Jack bent his head down and sighed. He pulled hard at the chains locked around his wrists, but they did not give. Pitch was right there was absolutely no way he was getting out like this.

As he sat there unable to do anything, anger filled him, had he not been so distracted all those years ago, he would not have been so easily taken down by Pitch...

**Flashback 10 Years Ago**

_"Well, Well, Well I'm surprised to find you here." A mildly amused and cruel voice said to Jack. Jack turned around quickly to see Pitch Black standing there behind him arms clasped behind his back, the arctic air not seeming to bother him at all. "Usually at this time of year you're back at the town you enjoy so much."_

_He readied his staff and aimed it at Pitch. "What do you want Pitch?" He said angrily to the Spirit of Fear. "I am not in the mood for you."_

_Pitch smirked "Nervous about seeing Sophie Bennett again?" He taunted._

_Jack's eyes widened and Pitch laughed cruelly. "How do you know about that?" Jack asked as he tried to keep the fear out of his voice._

_He failed. Pitch recognized the fear immediately. He grinned wider._

_"Oh I know all about that Jack" He said softly almost as though he were singing the words._

_Jack's eyes widened at the implication, before he gripped his staff tighter and flew toward Pitch angrily. "__**Hurt**__ her and I will-"_

_"Relax, Frost I have no intention of hurting your ex-lover" Pitch said interrupting the immortal teen. "She is not the one I'm interested in."_

_Jack glared at him but backed off his eyes narrowed in suspicion. The question he so desperately wanted to ask on the tip of his tongue._

_Pitch smiled and while waving a hand behind his back, forming black sand behind the Spirit of Winter, he answered the question Jack wanted to ask._

_"No you see, it's your daughter, I'm after."_

_Jack's eyes widened in confusion and shock, the shock stilling him in the air as he tried to make sense of what Pitch had just revealed to him. Pitch smiled taking his chance; the black sand behind Jack morphed into a giant hammer and struck him hard in the back of the head._

_Jack fell to the ground unconscious._

**Present Day**

He had awakened much later in Pitch's lair, chained to a dungeon like room, staring at a smiling Pitch, who had cruelly revealed that Jack would never escape, telling him that he would never see his little girl grow up.

He'd had trouble believing that he and Sophie had conceived a child together, not believing that a man like him could ever create new life.

It had been the man in the moon who ultimately revealed that what Pitch had said was true, The Man in the Moon had shown Jack his daughter's birth and that had been enough to convince Jack that Pitch - for once - was telling the truth.

Throughout the years the moon granted him small glimpses into his child's life, nothing too big, but enough to stop him from letting the fear take hold completely. Fortunately, Pitch never found out, something Jack was forever grateful for.

Jack had been stupid to think that locking him away was all there was to Pitch's plan.

He had denied Pitch's offer of partnership years ago and was largely the reason why so many children had started to believe in the guardians again, so now Pitch was out for revenge, by turning his first (and likely only) daughter against him, and perhaps more importantly, the rest of the guardians as well. All because of a sick desire for revenge, Pitch was willing to use Jack's poor innocent daughter to achieve his means.

A child who had done nothing wrong; whose only crime was having been the child of Jack Frost. It was not her fault and she should have in no way been part of the plan to bring the Guardians down. Now not only was she being used as a tool, Pitch, (through ten years of plotting and planning) had made her the main pawn in his quest to bring the Guardians down.

His daughter, a child whose only want in life was to see her father.

To see him.

He, who should have been there to calm her down when she had runaway from school (A fact he had come to know because Pitch _loves _to gloat_)_ to remind her that no matter what she would always be loved and cared for, was now stuck in chains that he could not break free from no matter how hard he tried.

That's what hurt the most, that a child, no, not just a child but his own daughter, was scared and he could do nothing to help, and was in perfect position to be manipulated and hurt by Pitch.

He hated himself for being scared that Pitch might win, yet he couldn't help but worry that Pitch would. No one but he and the Bennett's knew that Jackie existed, and Pitch had cruelly assured him that because of her half spirit status, the guardians could not sense her, that she was not even a light on the globe in Santa's workshop.

What if Jackie thought that this was the perfect way to get back at the guardians for never noticing her?

He hated himself for thinking that way but he could not help himself, the thoughts he did not need or want kept cropping up at the most inopportune times.

He needed to stop Pitch, but he did not know how. His staff was taken away and these chains somehow managed to lock away his magic, burying it deep within him so he was unable to use his powers to escape. No matter how many times he tried to use whatever magic that he could control without his staff, he almost always ended feeling drained with nothing more than a small snowflake to show for his trouble.

He continued to pull at the chains hoping that shear force would break the chains, but they would not give.

Desperation filled him, he needed to leave; his daughter needed him. The child he had never met needed him. He needed to protect her.

The chains still refused to give, and he stopped, suddenly very tired.

He buried his face in his hands. His daughter was either going to refuse Pitch, and Pitch was going to take revenge on her, or she would join Pitch and help him spread fear and misery wherever they went.

_Please Manny, keep her safe_... He thought desperately to the man in the moon. _You have shown me the beautiful girl she has become; please give her the chance to escape his evil hands._

_Have faith my friend_. The man in the moon whispered to him, and for a moment, despite Jack's chains of black sand, Jack's hope increased

* * *

**Hope you liked it, and please leave a review. No flames but constructive criticism is highly appreciated.  
**

**If you have any questions please leave them in a review and I will attempt to answer them as best I can.**

**Would you guys be open to a sequel? I may write it anyway but... I still would very much like an opinion.**


	10. Chapter 9: Sending Sarah Home

**A/N Yay all the Guardians together in the same house. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise Of The Guardians**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Sending Sarah Home.**

By the time Sophie, Jamie, Sarah, and the Easter Bunny got back to Sophie and Jackie's home; North had received the letter and was sitting at Sophie's Table eating a cookie from a tray being held by two elves.

Having just literally fallen through a rabbits hole and feeling a little like Alice in wonderland Sophie coughed slightly feeling a little self conscious. "Hey North you get Sarah's letter?" She asked him. Beside her Sarah looked wide eyed at everything, because in front of her were Santa Claus, the Easter Bunny, Sandman and the Tooth Fairy. Sarah knew that if Jackie were here she would be freaking out.

_If Jackie were here_, thinking that took away that happiness she felt sad again, and looked down at her feet. _I hope your OK Jackie_ She thought.

North looked at her a little sadly. "Yes I did, why didn't you ever visit? So I could see" He asked her.

"Cause the one time I tried your Yeti's kicked me out before I could speak to you." Sophie said irritably, not wanting to waste time with small talk.

"Ack Phil has been cautious of newcomer ever since Jack continuously kept trying to bust into workshop"

"Yeah I kind of figured" Sophie said North looked guilty,

"So now that we are all here, how are we going to get the little ankle-bitter back?" The Easter Bunny asked.

Sarah went to the window and looked to the moon. "Perhaps the moon knows" Sarah said as she looked at it, her hand to her cheek as she opened the window. "Or Perhaps..." She started to speak to herself mumbling about how she was so stupid for not thinking of 'it' earlier, but before Sophie or the Guardians could ask her what she was talking about the moon started to glow brightly.

The light entered the open window and landed on the kitchen table a shadow appeared that looked to be the map of the earth; then it zoomed in on a portion of the earth right where the South Pole was.

"So she's in the south pole." Sophie said with a sigh. "Why did you run away little one?" Sophie asked quietly to herself. Jamie gave Sophie a pat on the back as she started to cry softly.

Sandman frowned slightly and gave a small pat on Sarah's hand.

"Do we find Jack first? Or do we go get Jackie?" Tooth asked sadly.

The Guardians all paused as Sophie stood and turning away from them Guardians hating herself as her heart begged for them to save her daughter first.

"Jackie is a child, she must come first" North said.

The other guardians nodded, it was regrettable but they had all sworn their oaths, children came first, they all knew that.

"Jack would never forgive us if we saved him without giving thought to his daughter" Tooth agreed.

Sophie breathed a sigh of relief. She wanted Jack saved, she truly did, but her daughter was her daughter, she had to come first.

"Good it's agreed we rescue Jacqueline first" Sophie said, her voice shaking, even as she tried to sound matter of fact.

"We?" North asked.

Sophie turned to glare at North. "My. Daughter. North." She said. "You will not stop me from saving my own child."

"It's dangerous" North said.

"I was 9 when I helped you defeat Pitch" Jamie defended. "It was just as dangerous then as it is now."

Sophie was about to add more when the time caught her eye. She sighed.

"It's 5, Sarah I promised your mother you would be home by 5:30, so you could be home in time for your private 'studies'" Sophie said turning to Sarah. Sarah's eyes widened for a split second.

Sarah pouted "But it's Santa! And The Easter Bunny! And my best friend alone in the cold afraid and alone I have to come" She said.

Sophie smiled touched Sarah's loyalty. "I know Sarah, but I already have one child under Pitch's radar I don't need him going after my daughter's best friend as well."

"But I can be of use! I know her! I can help please let me stay!" Sarah said tears falling down her face. "I am just as old as Jamie was when he helped the Guardians!"

Sophie shook her head. "No I'm sorry I can't. What would your mother say if I lost you as well?" She said knowing it would be the only way to get Sarah to agree.

Sarah looked away in anger but said no more. Sophie sighed "I'm going to get my coat and car keys and coat, just sit there until I can take you home."

Sophie sat down on the table with an angry "humph". She looked to her left where Santa was sitting and saw a snow globe sticking out of his pocket slightly. It was only barely noticeable and had Sarah not been well Sarah she doubted she would have seen it.

As it was she did see it and a small grin came to Sarah's face as she decided what she was going to do.

* * *

"I got the car keys; Sarah get your school bag and we can go." Sophie said coming back into the room just as Sarah closed her backpack.

"Got my bag" Sarah said waving it around.

Sophie smiled though Sarah could tell it was tense. "Good now let's go."

Sarah nodded to herself not hoping that her face did not betray her guilt.

Bunny spoke up then. "My tunnels will be quicker mate." He said tapping his foot to the ground, a hole appeared right in the middle of Sophie's kitchen.

North nodded putting a hand into his coat pocket. "As would my snow globes" He said not noticing Sarah's slightly panicked expression.

Bunny sighed "My tunnels would get her their faster, Sarah come on just jump through and your right outside your door, With North's snow globe you never exactly sure where in the place you'll end up, and she needs to end up right outside her home, otherwise her mother would be suspicious."

Actually she wouldn't Sarah thought to herself remembering all the times she had climbed into her bedroom by climbing the tree just outside her bedroom window, but said nothing just walked to Bunny's hole and was about to jump through when Sophie walked up to her and sighed.

"Be careful, OK?" Sophie said her voice full of worry. "Please."

Sarah's looked at her in wide eyed, but nodded anyway, then jumped down the rabbit's hole.

* * *

"Sarah? Had a fun time at Sophie's?" Her mother, Jess Jessup, asked when she realized her daughter was home.

Sarah forced herself to put a smile on her face as she nodded. "Yeah since school was canceled because of the ice problem we spent the entire day having fun"

"Many of the kids are blaming little Jackie" Her mother said a thoughtful look on her face. "But that's silly no one could just make that much ice and snow appear could they?" Her mother said giving Jackie a knowing smile.

Sarah wisely said nothing and just gave her mother a weak smile.

Her mother stared at her for a moment. "Are you OK? Sarah you look a little upset."

Sarah shook her head "Just tired"

Her mother nodded understandingly. "Well eat something first and then you can take a quick nap. You still have a couple of hours before dad calls"

Sarah really didn't want to eat and she had absolutely no plans to sleep, but saying so would have just gotten her mother's suspicions rising, so instead she nodded and made herself a quick peanut butter sandwich that she forced herself to eat as normally as possible before she excused herself and went upstairs making sure to bring her knapsack upstairs with her.

Unfortunately for her she was forced to pass her older brothers room in order to get to her room. His door was open revealing him sitting on his bed tinkering away like he usually did. Her foot creaked as she made to move past his room and he looked up to see her and glared. He stood up and ran in front of her to block her way to her room. She stopped and sighed.

"I want my two dollars back you thieving, little..." She heard her brother sneer at her, she sighed and stopped and pulled the dollar she had stolen from him out of her pocket and handed it to him, she ignored his bewildered expression and continued off to her room, closing the door behind her when she entered.

Her room was nothing special, Pushed up against the wall adjacent to her door was a bed, on the wall opposite her was a small window that was closed, in front of the window was a desk covered with different language to English dictionaries. Beside that was a bird perch that was currently empty.

Once she was inside she leaned against the door and breathed a sigh of relief, before she opened her bag and revealed the snow globe that was nestled inside.

* * *

**So what's Sarah going to do with ****the Snow Globe? Leave your guesses in your Reviews. It may not be what you think. **


	11. Chapter 10: Convincing the Unconvinced

**A/N Chapter 10 hope you like it! **

**Sarah convinces the guardians to let her come, and Jackie is manipulated by Pitch.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 10 Convincing the Unconvinced  
**

Once Sarah had jumped down Bunny's rabbit hole Sophie turned to the Guardians, her hands on her hips, and stared at them looking stern.

"I'm going" She said. "That is my daughter, who is in pain, my daughter whom Pitch has targeted. I am going whether you like it or not."

"Pitch would not hesitate to kill you." Bunny interjected. "If he thinks that you being there will interfere with his plans... he will end you."

Sophie shook her head. "I don't care." She sated simply. "So long as my daughter is out their scared frightened and confused, I will do everything in my power to make sure she get's home safely."

"Even at the cost of your own life?" Tooth asked her worriedly.

Sophie shook her head. "I am my daughter's guardian, her first guardian, it is my job, my duty, to make sure she is safe." She said. "It is the oath I made to her when she was born. I will protect my little Winter Sprite no matter the danger." She glared at each of them.

She then sighed sadly. "I love her, and until I see her safe in my arms, I will not be able to rest." She told them.

It was silent for a moment before North spoke up.

"It is very dangerous." He said, "That is the reason you wouldn't let Sarah come."

Sophie sighed. "Sophie is a nine year old child, I am a grown woman." She said before looking down and closing her eyes. "And that is my daughter."

Sophie looked down for a moment and before looking back at them and the tears she had been holding in started to fall. "Please," She begged. "She's my daughter, I need to go."

Jamie spoke up then. "As do I, that's my niece Pitch is attacking, I should go as well."

North sighed. "Fine come," He said with an air of defeat. "But this is bad idea."

Sophie smiled, satisfied, as North reached into his pocket and pulled out a snow globe ( from the pocket that Sarah had not pick pocketed) and went to her brother and her smile fell only a fraction. "Are you sure, Jamie?" She asked him. "What about your fiancee?"

Jamie rubbed her shoulder. "I am not letting my little sister to face Pitch without me, my fiancée will understand." He whispered to Sophie. "She understands family emergencies."

Sophie pursed her lips at the reminder of what happened to Isabelle but said no more.

"I just hope we don't regret this." North said, smashing it to the ground, a multi-colored portal appeared and together the guardians and the siblings jumped into the portal.

Sophie, Jamie and the guardians had stepped through the portal, into the frigid cold of the arctic weather, But Sophie did not even notice the frigid cold for her eyes were focused on a point ten feet in front of them, her eyes widened in fear and horror.

For there 10 feet in front of them was Pitch and at his feet lying unconscious was a child with hair as white as snow and skin as pale as milk.

"Jackie!" Sophie cried.

* * *

**Antarctica- Ten Minutes Ago.**

Jackie backed away from the man robed in black. Her eyes wide in obvious fear.

Pitch looked at her sadly. "I see you've heard of me."

"My uncle told me stories of when you tried to cover the world in fear." She said as all around her ice started to form at a much faster rate than usual, Icicles started to form all around them as she backed away from the Man of Fear.

Pitch chuckled. "I do not wish you harm, little Jackie."

Jackie's eyes widened and she put a hand behind her back, in her mind she pictured a dagger made of ice and it appeared in the very hand that she had placed behind her back.

"How, do you know my name?" She asked him.

Pitch rolled his eyes. "I'm the boogeyman, it is my job to know who everyone is and their greatest fear."

Jackie looked at him suspiciously but let the explanation stand. "What do you want Pitch?" She asked him.

Pitch looked surprised at the question. "Isn't it obvious?" He asked her. "I want to help you."

Jackie snorted at that, but Pitch raised a hand to stop her. "No it's true, I've seen how you are treated, I've felt your fear, I want to help you so that you never feel afraid of your powers again. So that no one can make you feel afraid, like Ms. Lorna did today."

Jackie bit her lip. "How do you plan on doing that? By making me into something like you?" She hissed at him. "Something to be feared and hated?"

Pitch looked at her, and smiled cruelly. "You're already feared and hated my dear, I can teach you to own it." He said. "Do you honestly think people will take you back after what occurred at the school today? Your peers will despise you and fear you, you almost killed them."

Jackie's eyes widened "You know about that?" She asked him her voice soft and scared.

Pitch nodded sadly. "I felt every single child's fear as you froze them in their seats. Including your best friend's."

Jackie shook her head. "No Sarah wouldn't fear me, she loves me."

"Love?" Pitch asked her. "Love is a trick, an illusion, no one loves you."

Jackie shook her head. "That's not true! Momma, Uncle Jaime, Sarah..."

"The very same people who encourage you to hide your powers?" He asked him with a raise of an eyebrow. "Yes, they seem very loving." His voice dripping in sarcasm.

Jackie shook her head. "They are!" She insisted. "They told me to hide them so no one would take me away!"

"No, they told you to hide your powers because they were afraid of them." Pitch said.

Jackie shook her head "NO!" She cried covering her ears. "Stop it! It's not true!" She said. Around them the wind grew harsher and the snow started to fall more and more rapidly until a blizzard was upon them.

"It **is** true, and why shouldn't it be? Look at the disaster your creating now."

Jackie looked around and saw snow and ice blowing around in the chaotic wind, that she herself had created. She focused on her breathing and slowly the snowfall and wind decreased.

Pitch laughed. "Why did you stop it? That was amazing! We could create so much chaos together."

Jackie looked away. "I want nothing to do with anything that could cause people to fear me more." She said softly. "I want to be loved, not hated."

Pitch's face twisted into a mocking grin. "Your already hated my dear, your own father never wanted to visit you."

Jackie's eyes widened. "That's not true, he does not know about me, mother did not know how to contact him."

Pitch looked at her mockingly. "Oh I assure you, little halfling, he knew, in fact I told him myself, and you want to know what he did?" He said his voice soft and cruel.

Jackie shook her head eyes wide as she started to step further back from him. Pitch started to walk forward as he answered.

"He left, he told me that even if what I said was true, he wanted nothing to do with a child like you."

Had Jackie not been so emotional and angry and scared, she would have questioned everything that Pitch was saying but as it was, she was angry and scared, and so she took Pitch's words at face value.

She covered her face with her hands and cried. "NO!" She screamed.

_Maybe those dreams were true!_ _Maybe I should join him, spread fear and chaos wherever I go, It's all I'm good for. _She thought to herself dejected.

Pitch laughed "So now will you join me?" Holding out his hand to her. "I'll never fear you." He said for once his voice soft and almost kind. "I promise."

Jackie opened her mouth but hesitated when the strangest thing occurred.

The moon above them glowed brighter and all of a sudden Jackie was flooded with memories of every happy moment she had ever experienced: When Sarah told her that she believed, Her 8th birthday, The day Uncle Jaime took her to the Broadway performance of Frozen (her favorite Disney movie ever), Every hug she ever received, every kind word ever said to her, every single time that Sarah her best friend stood up for her when people were making fun of her, every time her mother kissed away her tears, every moment her mother comforted her after a nightmare,flooded her mind.

_"I love you squirt"_ Her uncle's voice echoed in her mind

"_Your my best friend, I will always defend you."_ Sarah said her emerald eyes holding a seriousness, that Jackie (at the time) had never seen before.

"_I love you my little winter sprite, no matter what, I will always love you."_ Her mother had told her before giving her a kiss on her forehead.

When the memories where ended she gasped and looked at Pitch a smile on her face. "I am loved" She told him her eyes hard and determined as she raised her dagger against him. "And I will never join you."

Pitch sighed sadly. "I was hoping it would not come to this but..." With that he blew black sand into Jackie's face and she fell onto the icy floor unconscious. The dagger made from ice slipped from her hand.

Unfortunately for him, he was too late for at that moment a portal appeared and out stepped Santa Claus, the Easter Bunny, the Tooth Fairy, Sandman, Jaime Bennett and the young half-ling's mother herself Sophie Bennett.

Sophie's eyes widened at seeing her young daughter lying on the frozen ground. "Jackie!" She screamed rushing towards her. Pitch erected a wall of black sand that stopped Sophie in her tracks.

"What did you do to her?" She snarled at him. Behind her the guardians prepared for battle.

"I just put her asleep for a while" Pitch said. "Don't worry physically she'll be fine."

"And emotionally?" Sophie demanded her own emerald eyes glinting with the same anger and malice he had seen in Jack's eyes not 20 minutes before.

Pitch shrugged "After the amount of nightmares I gave this girl, another nightmare won't hurt her."

Sophie's eyes widened as she realized just how long Pitch had been interfering with her child's life.

"You monster" She snarled at him.

Pitch smiled. "Thank you for the compliment" He told her laughing.

"Give us the girl now, Pitch" Bunny said getting ready to throw one of his boomerangs. "And we'll think about letting you leave unscathed.

Pitch laughed and around him Nightmares appeared from the shadows. "Try, I dare you."

* * *

** Hope you liked it! Please leave a review! Constructive criticism only please no flames.  
**


	12. PitchisRuthlessGuardiansFightThemselves

**A/N So yeah cliche's abound hope you like it! I apologize perfusely if there are any spelling or grammar errors I tried to catch them all but I may have missed a couple.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians**

* * *

**Chapter 11: In Which Pitch is Ruthless and The Guardians Fight Themselves**

At that, the Nightmares all charged and the guardians immediately started to take action.

North started to wield his sword, Bunny started to throw his boomerang, Sandman created whips from his Dream Sand, and Tooth ordered her own fairies to start fighting.

However these Nightmares were not the same nightmares that Pitch had used against the nightmares 25 years ago, these Nightmares, were different.

They were more durable for one thing, back in the last fight with Pitch, whenever Bunny hit one with a boomerang the Nightmare would explode into black dust, now they simply reformed.

That wasn't all. When they got close enough to the guardians (And Sophie and Jamie), the nightmares morphed into look-a-likes of the people they were fighting.

Sophie gasped as the nightmare right in front of her transformed into herself.

"You're a failure." Her doppelganger said, her green eyes filled with malice and hate that Sophie prayed would never appear on her own face. "You could not even notice that your own daughter was being manipulated. And now because of your ignorance your only daughter will be taken from you." Sophie's doppelganger smiled at her mockingly.

Sophie stilled her eyes widening as around them doppelgangers of her brother and the other guardians battled their darker selves. She focused on the point beyond them. Her daughter was still lying on the ground, as Pitch was enjoying the fight. Good, so long as Pitch was immersed in the battle, creating more and more nightmares as was needed, he would not take Jackie.

She turned back to her doppelganger and she snorted. "You honestly think I don't know that?" She stated.

The doppelganger paused looking at the young mother confused for a moment.

Sophie took her chance and grabbed her doppelganger by the head. Hoping that by doing so her doppelganger would revert back to golden sand they had once been. Yet to her surprise that did not happen.

"My nightmares have evolved since the last time you fought them." Pitch yelled mockingly at them "No mere touch can change them back into the golden sand that Sandman created."

Her doppelgangers fingers locked around Sophie's wrist trying to pry them off, and as they locked around her wrist, images of every single moment of regret she had ever had flooded her mind: Yelling at Jackie for accidentally creating a snow storm in the kitchen, The many times she had been over tired and annoyed because she had spent to much time on her novel and had forgotten to sleep again and as a result had yelled at the easiest Target her daughter, Every moment she had been forced to ground her daughter because her daughter ran out of class, the time's when she had cursed in front of her daughter by accident.

Yet, they did not affect as much as she thought they would as the only thing she was focused on; was her daughter, and how she would get to her and protect her, which she couldn't do from ten feet away, fighting one of Pitch's creations.

"That is my daughter Pitch has, and if you honestly think I'm going to let fear stop me from bringing my daughter home, you are sorely mistaken." She whispered in the doppelgangers ear.

For a moment something akin to fear registered in her doppelgangers eyes, but then Sophie turned the Nightmare around, and slammed the doppelganger to the ground.

Sophie knew the doppelganger would get back up, so she started to run when the doppelganger dropped to the ground, and dropped to her knees once she reached her daughter's side.

"Wake up Jackie!" She cried to her daughter, shaking her slightly.

"She's not going to wake" Pitch said cruelly to her. With a wave of his hand the doppelganger of her that he created exploded in to dust, evidently wanting to take care of Sophie himself. Behind them the guardians continued to fight their own dark-selves. "Not until I want her too."

Tears started to run down her face, in the frigid arctic air the tears froze to her face, Sophie did not notice. "You monster!" She cried. "She's a child!"

"And who better to use to take down the guardians," Pitch asked her. "Then a child of their own?"

Sophie's eyes turned hateful. "I hate you." She spat at him as she held her daughter in her arms.

Tears fell down from her face and one landed, almost as though guided by the wind, right onto the dagger that Jackie had made not ten minutes earlier.  
Pitch mocked her. "You're pathetic" He sneered, "Crying like a little schoolgirl."

Sophie's cries instantly stopped as she glared up at the man who had caused her so much pain in such a short amount of time.

"I will end you!" She growled at him. She slowly laid her daughter on the ground and her eyes caught the sight of the dagger made of ice. Not taking her eyes off the enemy she picked up the dagger and stood raising the dagger against Pitch Black.

Pitch laughed at her. "And what are you a human adult going to do against me," Pitch said mocking her, "With only an iced dagger to defend yourself?"

Sophie refused to let herself be goaded by him. Instead she took a step closer to him taking great care to step around her daughter's body, in an attempt to protect her daughter with her life.

"Attempt to harm my daughter, and you will find out." She threatened. "Leave now and never go after my daughter again, and I won't end you."  
Pitch laughed "With a tiny dagger? Look around you: the guardians and your brother are losing, are you willing to sacrifice them for one child?

Sophie risked a look behind her and realized that he was only partially right.

Behind her North attempted to stab his own doppelganger, but the doppelganger blocked it, and to make things worse it appeared to be taking its toll as well as the words the dark Santa was saying seemed to be making an impact on North's psyche.

"Look at what's become of you!" The doppelganger mocked. "You used to be the most feared man in all of Russia." He swung his sword again and North blocked it but it was becoming apparent that North was losing faith in his abilities.

In the air Tooth was fighting her own doppelganger and it was becoming apparent that Tooth was losing stamina. Dark tooth mocked her "Look at you, a little fairy whose entire existence rests on how many teeth she collects each night, pathetic." Tooth face twisted in anger and she punched her dark self hard in the face but it seemed to have no effect.

A little farther back Bunny was tapping the ground and was throwing as many exploding eggs at his own doppelganger as the tunnel could bring up, but the doppelganger just kept dodging them seeming to become more and more happy as Bunny kept getting angrier and angrier.

"Pathetic" The Dark Easter Bunny teased, chuckling darkly as he got close to the Bunny and punched the real Bunny out. Bunny flew back several feet and still came back up, but it was obvious he was losing faith in himself.

A few more feet away; was Sandman. Whips had been conjured in his hands and he was trying to attack his counterpart with them, but the doppelganger of Sandman laughed silently as he dogged Sandman's attacks. Pictures that were too far away for Sophie to see appeared above dark Sandman's head, but Sandman just looked at Sophie for a long moment and continued to fight seeming to get the upper hand for a second, though he still looked tired.

Jaime, however was the only one who did not look tired in fact he looked as though he was enjoying beating down on the his dark self. (This made sense he had gone through a doppelganger phase back in high school, reading everything he could on the subject.)

"Useless, pathetic, your sister is a better fighter than you" He laughed though by then the laugh sounded forced as it was clear Jamie was not being affected by the Nightmare's words. Jamie simply smiled and said. "I know." Before landing a punch of his own to the Nightmare's jaw. By the looks of it the Nightmare was losing power and strength much faster than the rest.

"Jamie and Sandman seem to be doing" Sophie comment spinning around her dagger raised in the air.

"I find it interesting that out of all of you; it's your brother and you who are able to withstand the power of my nightmares." Pitch said sounding slightly amused yet confused at the same time. "You got past yours in a matter of seconds."

_Fear of trivial matters when my daughter is lying not ten feet away... Come on Pitch I thought you were smarter than that_. Sophie thought before she turned to Pitch the dagger in her hand raised. "Call it off Pitch," She commanded with as much authority as she could, "Now."

Pitch laughed, and with a wave of black sand he knocked the dagger from her hand. It flew from her hand and slid to a point five feet away, just out of her reach

Sophie looked to where it had gone and tried to follow it, but was stopped by a wall of black sand that Pitch had erected.

"You can't beat me little Sophie" Pitch mocked. "Your daughter's unconscious, Jack is stuck in a prison beneath my home, and your precious guardians are losing terribly. Give up and give me what I want or I end you now and take your daughter anyway as your precious guardians watch unable to do anything."

Sophie looked at her daughter unconscious and looked up to tears falling down her face. "Please, Pitch she's just a child" she cried tears rolling down her frozen cheeks. "She's my daughter."

Pitch smiled. "Make your choice" He reiterated.

She looked down at her sleeping daughter. She couldn't give up her daughter! She couldn't! She wouldn't, not without a fight.

With that thought her anger came back with a vengeance.

"Well then I guess my choice is made." She said as she turned to Pitch. "You'll have to kill me first" She said venomously.

Pitch sighed "So be it." and a black dagger appeared in his hand, he threw it at her aiming it at her heart, she looked at him refusing to flinch away.

Just before it stabbed her, a streak of white flew past her smacking the black dagger out of the way.

Sophie and Pitch turned and both had their eyes widened at what they saw.

For there flying toward them like a speeding bullet was Jack Frost.

And he looked murderous.

* * *

**A/N Hope you liked it! Please review! Constructive criticism only please no flames.**


	13. Chapter 12: Jack is Freed

**Edited A/N I deleted the scene where Sarah finds the key beside Jack's cell door and instead just had her pick the lock with a hair pin that she had in her hair. Hope you liked the changes I made.**

**A/N Ok the how Jack got freed chapter! Hope you like it!**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Jack is Freed**

Sarah carefully took the snow globe from her backpack and held it cupped on her hands and stared at it intently,

Antarctica She thought intently and with interest she watched as the inside of the snow globe swirled until the inside resembled glaciers and ice and snow. She smiled and was about to smash the snow globe to the ground when she heard a tap on the window.

She looked at saw a raven tapping incessantly at her window begging to be let in. She walked up to the desk that was in front of her window and gently placed it down on the desk before she opened the window letting the poor raven in from the cold. The raven flew in and stood on the perch just by her window.

"You should have gone south with the rest of the birds." Sarah said with roll of her eyes.

The raven stared up at her unblinkingly though Sarah knew that the bird was not pleased with her tone.

Sarah shook her head and turned to close the window once more, when a voice whispered in her mind.

_Do not go to Antarctica_. She heard in her mind. Her hands stilled on latch. She looked to the white glowing moon knowing that it was the man in the moon speaking to her.

"I have too" She started stroking her pet Raven's head something she did when her nerves where getting the best of her. "My best friend-"

_Needs her father now more than anything_ the moon whispered gently. _And the other guardians are trying to fight and they are failing- they need Jack Frost._

The Raven looked at her and she smiled at the bird she snapped her fingers and the bird hopped onto her fingers. The black bird stared up at her intently. "_What do you think Nyx?_" She asked the Raven in its native tongue. "_Should I go to Antarctica or try to save Jack Frost?" _

The Raven let out on long Aww and Sarah smiled and stroked the raven's head. She placed the raven back on the perch and picked up her snow globe. "Pitch's Lair" She said and without waiting to see what the inside of the globe would morph into she smashed it to the ground before she could change her mind.

A multicolored portal opened before her, she turned to her bird "Stay" she told the bird sternly and she jumped in, Nyx followed behind her.

* * *

It was very dark in the place where she had landed. Immediately she started to whistle as a way to keep the feeling of fear at bay as she started to look around the lair. She felt the bird she had just told to stay behind use her shoulder as a perch.

She sighed. Well if the bird was going to ignore what she said she could at least put her to good use "_Find Jack_" She told the bird.

Nyx gave her ear an affectionate nip before flying off. She started to walk as well looking through doors that Nyx might have missed, when one particular room took her notice. The door that led into it had a black tree carved into the door and the tree was so elegant and intricate that for a moment it took her breath away. She doubted Jack would be behind that door, but she checked none the less.

It was a little girl's bedroom. So much frills and lace covered the room, that it made Sarah sick, she hated lace and frills. The tomboy in her preferred the more rugged boyish look she had been cultivating for the past 3 years. At the far end of the room was a bed covered in black blankets. In fact everything was black- the walls, the bedside table drawers, the desk that was on the adjacent wall to the door... everything was black. Though it seemed that while the entirety of Pitch's lair seemed to inspire fear, this room made her feel... sad, as though someone close to her had been lost forever. Tears started to fill her eyes though she did not know why.

Only one picture adorned the room, a picture that stood upright on the bedside table, the photograph was placed in a frame that had leaves carved into it; a black and white picture of a girl who could not be much older than herself, with long dark hair and a long face. She picked the photograph up and stared at the photo intently.

Who was this girl? She had to have been important if Pitch dedicated an entire room for just one lone picture.

Before she could think on it further she heard the familiar kaww of her raven. Placing the picture back on the bedside table she turned and ran out of the room taking great care to close the door behind her as she followed the sound of Nyx's calls.

* * *

It turned out that Jack was in the most clichéd place imaginable, in the dungeon under the lair. She could have almost rolled her eyes at that. Right outside the door was a staff. She picked it up.

"Anyone there?" She heard from the inside. The voice sounded desperate.

"Yes" She said as she pulled hair pin from her hair and slipped it into the lock of the door it took a few moments but eventually she was able to unlock the door. She smiled at her success when she heard the familiar click of the door unlocking.

Her smile however dropped when the door opened and she saw Jack Frost sitting on a stone bench his arms wrapped in chains. Nyx went to stand on her shoulder and started to nibble her ear in affection.

Jack Frost looked at her in shock. "Sarah ... what are you doing here? How did you get here?"

* * *

Of all the ways he had thought that he would be saved, he did not think a child of ten years of age would be the one to do it. Or even have the capacity to do it.

Sarah looked at him confused "How do you know my name?" She asked him then with a half glance at the moon she shook her head. "Never mind stupid question." she said. Stepping forward she threw him his staff. "I stole a snow globe from Santa" She told him in answer to his question.

On reflex Jack caught it, it started to cover itself in white and blue frost like it usually did though the frost seemed slightly lessened in intensity. "Where did you find this?" He looked at his daughter's best friend with wide eyes.

Sarah rolled her eyes at him. "Right outside your cell." She said before started to step forward to unlock the chains but the second she touched his arm or started to put the key into the lock, the black sand started to wrap itself around her, forcing her to relive her worst moments. Jack watched Sarah as her face contorted in fear. She pulled her hand away from the black sand and took several steps away.

She started to breath heavily. "Wow that's intense" She said, her eyes wide at him.

Jack looked at her sadly. "I'm sorry, you felt the need to come here" He told her, hating himself even more for being unable to get himself out of this situation himself.

Sarah looked at him and shook her head. "No, the man in the moon was right, I would only be a burden in Antarctica; I can be of help here."

Jack looked at her in surprise. "The Man in the Moon sent you?"

Sarah nodded. "However that will not help you now" She said putting a hand to her head. She eyed the staff with interest.

"Jack?" She asked. "How did you fight the dream sand before?"

Jack looked at his staff. "When I fought the dream sand I would freeze it and that would bring it down, but I can't use my powers with the nightmare sand on my wrists I've tried." Anger seeped into his voice. His daughter needed him and he couldn't move. The anger and worry started to cloud his thoughts making him unable to think properly.

Sarah however was actually calm for once. "Not with the staff you haven't, you may have magic that Pitch can block, but I would bet that there is also left over magic in the staff that Pitch can't remove, why don't you try controlling that?" She asked him.

Jack looked at Sarah for a moment before gripping his staff tighter and pointing at the cuff on his right hand a small amount of ice shot out of the staff onto the manacle freezing it and it fell off. Sarah and Jack smiled at each other for a moment as Jack felt the blocks on his magic start to dissipate. He pointed the staff again at his other manacle and ice shot out of it onto the manacle. The manacle froze then broke off his arm.

All at once Jack felt his power return and he felt more powerful than he had in a long time.

"It worked." he said his eyes wide, a smile appearing on his face. "Thank you."

Sarah just shrugged a blush forming on her cheeks. "Well you have to go help your daughter, because apparently the guardians aren't doing very well."

Jack's eyes darkened for a moment, as he remembered Pitch's last words to him.

"Yes, I've got a promise to keep" He said darkly he then noticed that Sarah was starting to look nervous around him, and he sighed and smiled at her. "Thank you, I must go help the guardians" He said to her.

Sarah sighed. "Can you help me get out of here first? I only managed to steal one snow globe from Santa before I was sent home."

Had jack not been so worried and focused on getting his daughter out of there he would have questioned Sarah on how exactly she stole the snow globe but as it was he just picked her up and together they flew out of Pitch's lair together.

"Where too?" He asked when they reached the pond that lay just beyond the town with the full intent to take her home first. He wanted to get his daughter but Sarah was a child as well, he should make sure she got home first.

"Leave me here, I can get home alone. Go rescue Jackie in Antarctica." Sarah said.

Jack was hesitant to leave a ten year old girl alone in the middle of the night, but Sarah just sighed. "The longer we argue about this the longer it will take for you to get your daughter, I've done this hundreds of times before; it's not even that late out, I'll be fine- go!" She shouted at him.

Jack looked at her for a moment before he put her down and sighed. "Be careful Sarah" He told her, before he started to fly off.

* * *

She looked at him flying off before she took off running toward home, praying that her father had not called yet.

Her bird flew silently behind her as she ran home taking care to climb the tree that was growing right in front of her window. She had just swung through her bedroom window when the door opened and her mother walked in.

"Sarah? Your father's on the web cam." Her mother said. Sarah smiled and nodded following her mother out of the room but not before taking one final look out the window to the moon. She sighed had she had another snow globe she would have gladly gone to Antarctica but she had the terrible feeling that she if she had insisted that she go with Jack she would have only weighed him down, so instead she did the only thing she could do and insisted he leave her at the pond and go to Antartica without her.

Besides she had things she needed to ask her father.

So with that she closed the door behind her but not with out a final thought to the moon.

_Please let Jackie be alright, please let them all come home safe._

* * *

He flew as fast as he could to the arctic, remembering Sarah telling him that that was where Jackie and the other guardians were.

When he started to reach the frozen Arctic he could see a group of people fight and the head of it was what appeared to be Pitch and Sophie at a standoff.

His eyes widened as he saw Sophie defenseless as Pitch threw a dagger at her with a quick jab of his staff the staff let out a huge bolt of ice and it flew straight towards the dagger knocking it out of the way.

Both Sophie and Pitch turned to stare at him, but he only had eyes for Pitch as he used Pitch's surprise to his advantage and delivered a swift punch to his jaw.

"I believe I told you that I would kill you if you hurt my daughter?" He hissed at Pitch. With half a glance at the point behind Sophie where he saw Jackie lying on the ground, her eyes closed with black sand hovering around her..

"I did not hurt her Jack" Pitch said a cruel smirk on his face. "She is simply sleeping."

Jack just smiled at him. "With nightmares no child should have to suffer through, which is a form of pain." he said readying his staff.

Pitch smiled; in his hand a scythe made entirely of black sand appeared. "Bring it on Jack."

* * *

**A/N Hope you enjoyed this, and for those of you wondering how Sarah can talk to animals - that will be explained either in a one shot which will be posted in My Little Winter Sprite One Shots story or in a sequel. Though if you read the books you probably already have an idea. **


	14. Chapter 13: Frozen

**A/N Kay new chapter hope you like it! **

**Oh and I added a small (very small) detail to the chapter; School Disaster. I basically talk about what Sarah looks like a little, but In case you don't want to go back and read I'll just let you know now, she has black hair and green eyes. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians or The guardians of Childhood series.**

* * *

**Chapter 13 : Frozen **

Sophie was surprised and exceedingly happy to see Jack arrive to fight the monster who had attempted to kidnap their daughter. She had not liked the idea of Pitch having gotten his hands on the man she once loved.

Sophie shook her head she had more important things to think about then that.

She looked behind her and saw her daughter lying out cold on the frozen ground. Around them fighting was occurring everywhere.

_My daughter, I need to move my daughter._ She thought frantically. The cold had long since turned her face and fingers numb, but still with whatever strength she had left she bent over and picked up her sleeping child in the hopes of moving her little girl as far away from the battle as possible.

Unfortunately she could not move more than a few feet before she lost her strength and fell to the ground tears running down her cheeks, freezing in place.

"Oh Jackie" She whispered holding her daughter close to her chest as above the little girls head black sand raged on like a storm giving Sophie a glimpse of the terrible nightmares Jackie was dealing with.

"I love you" Sophie whispered in the girl's ear. "Since the moment I first held you in my arms, I have always loved you."

The black sand wavered and for a split second the sand turned from black to gold. Sophie looked shocked but cried over her daughter's body as she kept whispering the same words over and over. "I love you I love you I love you" Sophie said softly tears continuously falling down her cheeks.

The black sand did not dissipate or turn to gold but the frantic storm seemed to lesson with every word and sentence she uttered. She let her love for her daughter fill her up and she put her head to her daughters face. Thinking of the times she had spent with her daughter and thought of her daughter and allowing her feelings of those time pass through hoping that somehow it would help slow the fear.

* * *

Pitch smirked and with a wave of his hand Jack's own doppelganger appeared in front of him.

Jack looked at him shocked.

"Oh poor, pitiful you" The doppelganger said his face twisted in a mocking smirk. "Unable to protect your precious daughter that you abandoned long ago."

Jack stared at his dark self for a moment what the doppelganger was just giving him was the same thoughts he had been thinking while trapped beneath Pitch's Lair. "Oh shut up!" He said blasting the doppelganger with ice. The doppelganger fell to the ground with a dull thud.

He faced Pitch, "Fight me yourself, Pitch."

Pitch laughed cruelly. "Very well, but you're going to regret having asked me that."

Black shot out of Pitch's Fingertips Jack quickly dodged it and shot ice out of his staff to hit Pitch in the face but a wall of black sand stopped the ice in its tracks.

He could feel his power starting deplete and mentally cursed himself. He was a guardian now his power came from believers, and being locked away for ten years had not given him much in the way of them.

More ice shot out of his staff but it was a lot less than he had been able to produce before he had been locked away for ten years.

* * *

He was weak, that much Sophie could tell, being held captive in Pitch's Lair had not granted him much in the way of believers meaning that his power was depleting much faster than he would have liked. And when she looked around she could see all the other guardians were losing badly. Something would have to happen and soon.

Jack dodged another swing of the scythe. Breathing heavily, he shot another blast of ice at Pitch but pitch created a wall of black sand to stop ice from touching him, though Sophie could see that the sand only protected his front however leaving his back completely open.

Sophie eyes caught sight of the dagger lying just a few feet away from her she stared back at the fight guardians (and her still fighting brother - who was starting to lose confidence the more this fight played out.)

Something would need to be done and soon.

* * *

More black sand came from behind Jack and grabbed his bare foot and threw him roughly to the ground.

He hit the ground hard but the snow had cushioned his fall a little so he knew he had not broken anything.

He looked up at Pitch's smug face. "Feeling tired Jack?" Pitch asked.

Jack smirked up at the man who had kept him chained for the past ten years. "No." He said as he shakily got to his feet.

Pitch smiled and created a scythe with his black sand and twirled it above his head while Jack readied his staff once more preparing to fight again.

Pitch smiled and swung his Scythe.

**THWACK**

Pitch stopped and stumbled slightly forward the Scythe falling from his grasp. Jack looked confused before he noticed the tip of a dagger made of ice protruding from his chest. Ice seemed to be expanding from the dagger to every inch of Pitch.

A few feet behind Pitch was Sophie her arm extended as though she had just thrown something. Her expression angry as she watched the man, who had tried to abduct her daughter, slowly turn into Ice.

"What's happening to me?" Pitch said looking scared and frightened as he felt himself slowly turn to ice.

By this time the ice was at his neck and he could only let out a weak "Help me" Before he was completely turned to ice.

Sophie did not smile even as Pitch's creations dissipated and returned back to the dust that they had been made from. Sandman went straight to collecting the dust hoping that with enough work he would be able to return the black sand to the golden sand he used.

Sophie turned to look at her daughter and breathed a sigh of relief when she noticed her daughter starting to awaken. Jackie opened her crystal blue eyes; she blinked for several moments in confusion before she started to speak. "Momma?" She asked pushing her self into a sitting position.

Sophie wrapped her daughter in her arms and kissed her forehead once more. "Oh my sweet little child" She said tears falling down her cheeks as the adrenaline finally left her system making feel very tired, weak and very _very _cold.

Distantly Sophie noticed that the other guardians were walking toward her. But she paid them no mind as she held her daughter in her arms.

Jack walked up to them and she leaned against Jack suddenly feeling very tired and cold.

"Mom?" Jackie asked sounding worried as Sophie felt she slip deeper and deeper into sleep.

"Sophie?" Sophie vaguely heard Jamie, - or could it have been Jack? - calling her name.

"Sophie, wake up!" She wanted to respond ask why they were so upset and afraid. But she was just so cold and tired...

* * *

**A/N YAY! I finally got to post my favorite moment of this fanfic: Sophie being the one to bring Pitch Down.  
**

**Seriously though how many of you saw that coming?**

**Fun fact: Originally the chapter for this title was going to be The Battle Ends but I thought 'Frozen' was a better alternative.  
**


	15. Chapter 14: Assurance

**A/N: Yay! New chapter! Hope you like it! **

**For the record I changed the chapters, School Disaster and Jack is Freed. Not too much. I just added that Sarah has a hair pin in the chapter; School Disaster, and in the chapter Jack is Freed she uses the hair pin to unlock the door to the cell that Jack is in.**

**Also I'd Like to thank my amazing mom Maria M. McNulty who edited and read through this and edited this chapters and many others before this. THANKS MOM!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN RISE OF THE GUARDIANS!**

* * *

**Chapter 14 Assurance**

The first thing Sophie was aware of when she awoke was that she was in a bed. Many layers of blankets covered her yet she felt very comfortable; the blankets upon her seemed to shift in temperature whenever she started to become uncomfortable. That confused her: none of the blankets she had at home could do that, so where could she...?

With a sudden jolt that took her breath away, every single moment from the day before flooded her mind. She jumped up, her eyes wide and terrified, as she looked around the room for her daughter.

"Hey calm down," she heard a male voice say. She turned her head to see Jack Frost putting a hand on her shoulder. Even while she was panicked, she could still feel the echo of feelings she had for Jack and they made her heart skip a beat. She shook her head in an attempted to disregard those thoughts.

"Where's Jackie?" She asked as she tried to push against his arm to get out of bed, but Jack's grip was firm.

"She's fine, Sophie, it's you and Jamie that we're worried about," he said. "You've both developed hypothermia."

Sophie shook her head, again.

"I need to see her," she said.

What Jack had said finally registered with her, "What? Is Jamie OK?"

"He's still unconscious; fell unconscious just after you did, and Jackie has been running from your room to his room, since you two were brought in two days ago. Sarah has just managed to pull her away from both your bedsides to grab something to eat." Jack said. The last line surprised Sophie.

"Sarah's here?" she asked.

"North brought her. He seemed to think a friend would be exactly what would be needed to help Jackie." Jack said his voice calm in soothing as he succeeded in pushing her back into bed.

"You kidnapped my daughter's best friend?" Sophie asked, knowing that neither of the guardians could be seen without believers. Jack looked a little hurt and also a bit contemplative.

"No, Sarah told them exactly what happened, and they let her come. I think they thought it was a joke."

Sophie sighed, and put a hand to her head. Her mind went back to Jackie. She could talk about Sarah later. "I need to see my daughter, Jack."

Jack sighed. "If I go tell her you're awake, will you stay in bed?"

"What about Jamie? If anything happens, good or bad, I want to know. Jack, I need to know."

Jack paused then tilted his head forward.

"I'll let you know," he said, before leaving the room closing the door behind him.

Sophie sighed, and lay back down on the bed. She was starting to feel antsy. She had not spent this much time in bed, since she had given birth to her daughter, and that was nearly ten years ago. She did not like sitting still for too long; unless she was writing, and even then her fingers were still moving.

Thinking of writing made her freeze for a moment, and then she became calm. That was _one_ book that she had not been able to make the meeting for. She still had others that she had published: that were still bringing in money. She was fine, financially at least, for a while anyway. Besides her daughter was safe, and that was all that mattered.

She could worry about the meeting with her publisher later. Right now, she needed to see her daughter.

Just as she was thinking that, the door knob turned, and in ran Jackie. She jumped on the bed, and attacked Sarah with a hug, tears wetting Sarah's shirt.

"I am so sorry!" Jackie cried. "I should not have run away! I should have told you what was bothering me, but instead I froze the entire school, and ran away!"

Sophie held her daughter tightly, as her daughter cried in her arms. "Shh, it's OK sweetie I'm fine, you're fine, and your uncle will be fine; and as soon as he's awake I'll..." she trailed off, deciding that to tell her sad daughter exactly what she was planning to do to the man who nearly made it her responsibility to tell his fiancée that there might not be a wedding, was not a good idea. "We'll," she corrected herself instead, "do something fun together."

Jackie hiccoughed as she smiled. "That would be nice."

Sophie pulled back the covers to the bed and invited her daughter into the bed. Immediately the blankets temperature changed, to accommodate the two different people. Half the bed became quite cool, while the other half stayed nice and warm.

"Are you OK?" Sophie asked.

Jackie looked at her mother bewildered, "I'm fine momma; Pitch did not hurt me."

Sophie shook her head, "That's not what I mean Winter Sprite," Sophie said.

Jackie sighed and leaned back on the pillow.

"He attacked every single insecurity I ever had momma," she said her eyes filling with tears. "He told me that no one truly loved me; that Jack ran away when he was told of my birth; that eventually everyone would leave me. Her voice grew higher and higher in pitch, as she told her mother everything that had occurred.

As Jackie spoke, she leaned into her mother's embrace, and her mother rubbed her back as she listened.

Jackie spoke of how she was scared, and created a dagger made of ice to use against Pitch; how Pitch had used every insecurity she'd ever had against her; how he was very convincing in what he presented. She told her mother what Pitch had said that Jack had done when Pitch had told him that he had a daughter; how after being told that, she had been tempted to join Pitch and leave everything behind, but then she remembered everything she had ever experienced: every "I love you," every kiss, every hug she'd received. She continued with how all of a sudden, she couldn't but when she told Pitch to leave he had knocked her out.

"I'm sorry I was tempted," Jackie said, when she finished the story.

Sophie smiled, and put a hand to her daughter's cheek.

"But you remembered the truth, and that's all that matters." Sophie said.

Jackie looked away, but her mother put her other hand to her daughter's cheek, forcing her daughter to look at her.

"Jacqueline Overland Bennett," Sophie addressed her child using her full name, "You are my child, and I love you; I shall always love you, until the end of time, nothing will ever change that: no words, no accident, will ever make me stop loving you. I may dislike the things you do, but I will never hate you."

"But you got hurt," Jackie whispered, "you and Uncle Jamie both."

Sophie smiled at her daughter,"You are worth it, Winter Sprite. You've always been." She told her daughter softly.

Jackie smiled; tears falling down her cheeks. She leaned into her mother's warm embrace and together they held onto each other, until they both fell asleep, once more.

And that was how Jack and Sarah found them ten minutes later: mother and daughter asleep in each others embrace; content smiles on their faces. Sarah raised a cellphone, which she had just happened to pickup from somewhere, and snapped a picture. Then Jack and Sarah backed out of the room, leaving mother and daughter to sleep.

* * *

**A/N Hope you liked it! So as always please leave a review. Constructive criticism is much appreciated.**


	16. Chapter 15: Back to School

**NEW CHAPTER! YAY! Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Back to School**

"Jackie! Come on! It's been a week! It's time you went back to school." Sophie said through a closed door.

"I'm not going!" Jackie yelled at her mother through the closed door. "The kids saw me lose control! They know what kind of a freak I am! I'm not going!"

Sophie sighed. "You can't know what the kids at school think and understand 'til you get there. Everything that happened at school was blamed on a furnace malfunction. You're off the hook for that."

Jack stood leaning against the wall, "Perhaps another day wouldn't hurt, Soph" He whispered to Sophie. "I could even make it a snow day, so she doesn't miss that much school work." Jack continued in an effort to try and help.

Sophie rolled her eyes. "We've had 2 this week alone, Jack, besides if she doesn't go today, I'll never get her out the door." She told Jack.

At that point they heard from downstairs the door that lead to outside opening and within a few seconds Sarah was up the stairs with a haggard looking Jonathon trailing behind her.

"She still in there?" Sarah asked with a half glance toward the door that Jackie was hiding behind. Sophie and Jack nodded; Sarah sighed, pulling the bobby pin out of her hair and within seconds had the door unlocked, revealing Jackie still lying in bed, the covers raised over her head.

Without any words Sarah entered the room and closed the door behind her, leaving Johnny, Jack and Sophie out in the hallway capable of hearing every word that was being said.

"Sarah! I said no!"

"And I told you, on the phone, last night that if you weren't in school today, I would personally drag you to school." Sarah stated matter-of-factly. "Now get out of bed!"

"All the kids will hate me!"

"I've spent the past several days doing damage control, both online and in the real world, everyone at school thinks that the AC blew, and that you left to just turn the furnace back on, and that the only reason you haven't been at school for the past week is because your mother was in the hospital. However your mother is back home, so you have to return to school otherwise questions will be raised, and all my work will have been for nothing!"

There was silence for a moment before the door opened to reveal a fully dressed Jackie and a smugly satisfied Sarah.

"I'll be going to school, Momma" Jackie said to her mother before giving her a kiss, and Jack a hesitant tilt of the head before linking arms with Sarah and heading out the door, Jonathon trailing behind them. Jack sighed and stared at their retreating figures as they walked down the stairs and headed out the front door.

Sophie noticed the saddened look on Jack's face. "She'll warm up to you eventually. You just have to give her some time."

Jack gazed at his former lover sadly. "She hates me."

Sophie sighed. "She's confused. I spent a lot of time hating you for never coming back, and on top of that, things Pitch said and did are still hurting her, give her time, you spent 300 years waiting to be seen, and another ten to see your daughter; you can wait a little longer for her, can't you?"

"300 years spent in anger at everyone." Jack muttered. Sophie raised an eyebrow at him and he sighed and turned to stare at the place where Jackie's figure had been. "Yeah I can wait." He said with a small worried smile.

* * *

"Sarah," Sarah sighed as she turned to Jackie who was sitting right beside her in Mrs. Jessup's car.

"Yeah?" Sarah asked as Johnny leaned sideways so as to better hear the conversation. He had known of their secret since he was 6 years old, and like the loyal brother he was had not revealed it to anyone.

"This is a bad idea, I mean what if-"

"We can handle anyone who still insists that what they saw was real, the majority of kids doesn't believe it, and will shut down anyone who still does, very quickly - trust me."

"It's true" Jonathan said speaking up. "Sarah was very thorough. _I_ was very thorough.

"You helped?" Jackie asked smiling up at Jonathan.

Jonathon coughed self consciously. "I only helped because if the kids start believing you can do magic, they might start to believe the same thing about me!" Johnny said angrily.

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Uh-huh and the fact that you felt guilty for thinking of a two dollar bill instead of her, had nothing to do with it?" Sarah asked dryly.

"I thought the furnace had stopped working!" Johnny cried indignantly.

Sarah at hearing that suddenly smiled and turned to Jackie. "See, even Johnny thought it was a furnace malfunction, you'll be fine."

Jackie didn't look convinced "But, Jonathan didn't see-"

"Trust me, we thoroughly convinced everyone there that they were hallucinating because of the cold- You. Are. Fine. Now stop worrying until we actually have a reason to worry –Ok?" Sarah told her best friend effectively killing the conversation.

Jackie looked out the window as Mrs. Jessup made a turn and the school came into view.

Jackie took a deep breath as the car stopped moving. She unbuckled her seat belt, opened the car door, and stepped out of the car.

She headed to the front of the car, and knocked on the window. "Thanks Mrs. Jessup for the ride." She said when Mrs. Jessup rolled down the window.

Mrs. Jessup smiled at Jackie. "No problem, and don't worry about the other kids Jackie, Sarah was very thorough."

Jackie nodded and smiled at Mrs. Jessup. Mrs. Jessup had been aware of the girl's powers for years, though she - like Jonathon - had just thought the incident was the result of a furnace malfunction and that that all the kids were all hallucinating because of the cold.

She turned to best friend apprehensively. "Ok." She said.

Sarah smiled and linked arms with Jackie as Jonathan headed off to his own class.

* * *

Ms. Lorna (The real one) had been home sick with a cold the day of the incident and had no idea of what truly happened the day she was home sick.

"I was able to convince everyone that what she said was a hallucination too" Sarah whispered to Jackie as they made there way to their seats. Ms. Lorna started the day with a pop quiz and a glare at the class. She glanced at Jackie who tensed slightly under her stare but her gaze eventually passed to the student beside her.

Jackie glanced at Sarah panicked beside her and Sarah held to the girl's hand. "It'll be ok" Sarah whispered to Jackie. "It was a nightmare not our actual teacher, she's mean not cruel."

"Silence." The teacher barked at the two of them as she handed them there quiz. Immediately the two stopped talking and faced forward being careful not to speak again until recess.

* * *

Jackie found that Sarah was right. No one called her on her magic. If anyone did say anything to her it was to thank her for leaving to turn the furnace back on.

"Thanks so much" A boy with red hair and freckles by the name of Brian said to her during recess. "It got so cold in the classroom that I thought I saw icicles on my hands." He said chuckling a little.

Jackie's eyes widened a bit in fear and for a few seconds she said nothing. Sarah beside her coughed slightly and shoved her.

Jackie glanced at Sarah before swallowing, and smiled nervously. "Your welcome, Brian" She had told him, before she and Sarah went off to play tag.

Many people did that, thanking her for her quick thinking. Many joking about how they were so sure they were actually frozen to their seats, and apologizing for even thinking that what they thought the teacher said could possibly be true.

A couple of times people came up to ask how their mother was doing, that was a little easier to talk about since her mother had actually fallen ill.

"She's doing much better, though she has been asked to take it easy for a few more days." Jackie told two twin girls: an auburn haired girl named Anna and a platinum blonde named Elsa when they asked how her mother was doing. It hadn't even been a lie; North had told her to be careful when he sent them back home. "Thanks for asking."

* * *

Other than a couple of glares from a couple of students, no one asked her about any latent magical abilities.

And slowly throughout the day, Jackie's worries slowly passed, and slowly but surely with her best friend by her side, Jackie started to smile again.

When Mrs. Jessup picked her children and Jackie back up at the end of the day. Before she got back into the car she turned to Sarah and said. "You were right; I had nothing to worry about."

Sarah smiled as her brother climbed into the car. "Aren't I always?" She teased as Jackie climbed into the car. Before getting into the car herself, and slamming the car door shut.

Jackie smiled warmly at her best friend. "Yeah" She said. "You are."

* * *

**A/N Only one more Chapter after this and this story is DONE! Yay! Anyone catch the Frozen reference I made?  
**

**Please leave a review!**


	17. Chapter 16: Epilogue Happy Birthday

**Yay! New chapter hope you liked it! This will be the final Chapter of this story. So Yeah hope you like it. And rememeber to keep reading to the very end.**

* * *

**Epilogue **

_December 21_

"Happy Birthday dear Jackie, Happy Birthday to you" The guests sang as Sophie lay the cake in front of Jackie.

It was Jackie's tenth birthday and all the Guardians (Plus Jackie's best friend and her best friend's brother) had arrived for the party. Sophie had asked Jackie if she wanted the guardians there, and though Jackie felt uncomfortable around the guardians. She had allowed it; knowing that they would be offended if she said no. Besides having the Guardians there meant she could have another party on the weekend with Granma Jamie and Isabelle (Jamie's fiancée). Since Granma and Isabelle didn't believe it would make no sense that they come to a party where they couldn't see most of the guests.

Other than giving Jack a hesitant nod, she had not really acknowledged the other guardians; only giving Jack some level of acknowledgement out of respect for the fact that he was her father, and that he had been locked up for her entire life.

"Make a wish sweetie" Sophie said smiling at her daughter. Jackie closed her eyes for a moment before blowing all ten candles out.

"Nice, what did you wish for?" Jackie turned to the girl who had asked the question. "You know the rules," Jackie said to her best friend. "If I tell you it won't come true." Sarah rolled her eyes, but did not press. They had that conversation every single birthday, and Sarah knew better to push after Jackie spouted that line.

Sophie cut the cake giving the first (and biggest) piece to the birthday girl. The cake was chocolate with the words Happy Birthday Jackie!" written in thick red icing.

After the cake, came the presents. North had given her a sack with ten years full of toys, including: a stuffed unicorn, a doll, and a cell phone. She smiled mockingly at her mother when she got it. (Her mother had been insisting for the last year that she was too young for a cell phone. Sophie gave her a look that suggested that if she continued with her behavior she would take the cell phone away. The final gift she received from North was a single snow globe she stared up at North and nodded her thanks. Jackie smiled before continuing on with her gifts.

Bunny had given her a box of chocolate eggs all the size of Ostrich eggs there were 20 in all. (Which Jackie knew would be devoured by Sarah the second she laid it down, (she had no idea how 20 Ostrich size chocolate eggs would be devoured in a day by Sarah, but she knew that Sarah would find a way.) He had told her happily that each of them had a special surprise inside of them.

Sandman gave Jackie a sack of dream sand. Which she found to be confusing ever since Pitch's defeat she had had nothing but good dreams. Multiple Picture's appeared above his head and though it took a while she finally understood. The dream sand was for emergencies.

Toothiana gave her around ten year's worth of quarters, from all the teeth she had lost throughout the years. (Plus some more for birthdays and Christmas) Thankfully Tooth had had the sense to put them in rolls so that they weren't spilling out of her pockets.

Finally Jack's present came and when she found what she gave him her eyes filled with tears. The present he gave her was cut into two parts. A bracelet made out of ice that had been enchanted to never melt all the bracelets represented something about her: A book representing her studiousness, a snow flake representing her power over snow, two children hugging representing her friendship to Sarah, A tear drop representing her fear, a heart representing her love of others and how much she was loved by others.

The second though was far more precious to her. A hug from the man she had always wanted to meet. Her eyes filled with tears and she buried her face in his blue t-shirt (he had changed for the party- instead of his usual Blue Hoodie and Brown pants, he had decided to wear a blue t-shirt and black slacks for the occasion. He had done it for her.)

"The moon showed me glimpses of your life while I was I locked away, but nothing compares to finally holding you in my arms." He whispered in her ear.

_He left; he told me that even if what I said was true, he wanted nothing to do with a child like you_. That horrid voice entered her thoughts again and she pushed Jack away.

"Thank you for the gift" Jackie said coughing slightly feeling very confused about her actions, wiping away tears from her eyes.

"Why don't we put your new gifts away?" Sarah said already grabbing the chocolate eggs. Jackie sighed as Sarah nudged her brother in ribs and he started to help Jackie bring her the presents into her room.

* * *

Sarah laid the chocolate eggs on Jackie's desk and waved Jonathon out the room as he laid the sack of presents on the ground.

"You ok?" Sarah asked Jackie the second Jonathon left closing the door behind him.

Jackie buried her head in her hands. "I have no reason to be angry with him" Jackie said.

Sarah sighed sadly. "We can't control what we feel" Sarah said. "You've been angry with him for years for the hell you believed he made your mother go through, that's not just going to go away."

"But he's trying!" She said tears in her eyes. "He wants to be here!"

"I know that" Sarah said. "The question is... do you?"

Jackie opened her mouth to give Sarah a scathing reply, but Sarah walked forward and put and hand on Jackie's own hand. "You spent years thinking that Jack flaked on your mother, not to mention you spent around 6 months being tormented and manipulated by Pitch, while narrowly avoiding being kidnapped, no one expects you to be feeling close to anyone right now. You can let yourself want space and time."

Tears ran down Jackie face. "You're ok, to be around." Jackie said.

Sarah smiled sadly. "I've already seen you at your worst." Sarah said softly.

Jackie wiped the tears away from her eyes. "Let's go downstairs otherwise everyone's going to wonder what happened."

* * *

The rest of the party went off without a problem. Jackie for the most stuck close to Sarah, and they for the most part played hide n seek. But all too soon the party had to end. Jackie had waved goodbye to everyone as they all left. Jack ruffled the hair on her head, as he left, to give Russia "the best snow day _ever_" Sarah pouted at that, asking why Burgess couldn't have that luxury. Jack just laughed and flew out the door.

Jonathon had been picked up by his mother. Jonathon had waited outside the house, and left when his mother picked him up. (He could have walked home but the sun was setting and no one wanted the kids walking home alone.) Sarah (and Jackie to an extent) just looked down at her shoes when that was said.

North had given her a stern look. "Be good, I see you back on Christmas Eve" He stated to the young girl.

Jackie had just nodded unsure while Sarah just hugged her shoulders. "Compared to me she's an angel" She had stated a mischievous smile on her face.

Bunny had sighed at that as he tapped the ground. "Don't spend too much time with Jack I don't need the two of you ruining my holiday." Jackie eyes turned cold at being told by basically a perfect stranger how to spend her time.

Sarah in an attempt to play it off as nothing laughed slightly. "I'm more of a bad influence than Jack is right now, since she sees more of me than him." She said. Jackie just nodded, but Sarah could tell that what Bunny had said struck a cord.

Tooth came next giving the young girl a hug who tensed under Tooth's embrace. "Bunny, doesn't know what he's saying." She said before letting Jackie go. "Don't forget to floss!" She laughed. Jackie said nothing instead just stood rigid under Tooth's embrace.

Sophie at that moment stepped foreword. "I forgot to give this to you earlier." She said handing Tooth the teeth that Jackie had lost throughout the years. Tooth smiled and thanked her before flying away.

Sandman just smiled happily at the family before he too flew out the door. Jackie closed the door and sighed. "You're staying right?" She asked Sarah. Sarah nodded it had become something of a tradition that on birthdays Jackie and Sarah would spend the nights together.

Sophie put a hand on Jackie's face and gave her a hug. "Don't let what bunny said bother you, sweetie, no one is going to take away your chances to spend time with your father. One day hopefully you'll be used to them and their antics" Sophie said before heading off to wash the dishes. Jackie scowled

"He still had no right to tell me that." Jackie sulked.

Sophie sighed. "I know sweetie, Bunny sometimes doesn't know when not to say something, sometimes you just have to let it go."

* * *

Jackie had just finished placing the last sleeping bag on the ground. As per tradition Sarah waited until the guests were completely gone to give Jackie her present. She held out a box and tossed box it at Jackie who caught it her new charm bracelet glinting in the sunlight. She opened it and looked at Sarah in shock; inside the box laid a crystal hanging from a golden chain.

Sarah smiled sadly. "Jonathon made it, but made me promise not to tell you, to pull it off as mine, but I can't do what he does so you could say it's from both since I saved up a lot to get my hands on the crystal."

"I love it!" Jackie said cutting Sarah off giving Sarah a hug. Sarah smiled. "I'm glad you liked it." She turned to the television.

"Are we going to start our movie marathon? We have a few hours before Sandman drifts us off to sleep." Jackie laughed and put the necklace on before pressing play on the remote, the opening song of the movie started to play. She leaned back to enjoy the movie.

Jackie knew that nothing could ruin this moment. Nothing.

* * *

In the deep frozen cold of Antarctica a dark figure approached the frozen statue that was Pitch Black. The figure wore a cloak with the hood lifted over her head and covered her eyes. Dark clouds of lightening seemed to be coming from the woman they seemed so much apart of her that it looked as though the clouds were apart of her raven colored hair which twisted and spun around her face as she made her way to the frozen statue.

The figure traced the frozen figures face slowly as if trying to commit the image to memory before reaching into the pocket of her long black dress and pulled out a golden locket. She opened it and inside was a black and white photograph of a woman, a young girl around the age of 6 that had long black hair and a long face (the same young face that Sarah had seen in Pitch's Lair) and a man, that looked exactly like Pitch Black. She placed the locket around Pitch's neck, turned around and left, but not before giving a kiss to the frozen Pitch's cheek.

"Goodbye ... Papa" She whispered to the frozen figure, before vanishing from sight. Had she stayed a few moments longer she would have noticed a small crack appearing in the ice on his chest right where his heart would have been.

* * *

**A/N And that is the end. Seriously no more. That is it. I will not be writing anymore after this.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Just Kidding. I have ideas for the sequal. Many of which include (For those who have read the books,) Mother Nature, Mother goose, A secret of Sarah's family being revealed, Pitch swearing revenge - again, Santoff Clausen, and quite possibly MIM choosing a new Guardian. The Last one is a heavy maybe though, but I really want it done... so If not the next book then maybe the one after that. **

**I really debated over what Tooth should give Jackie as a Birthday present. At first I was like 'locket' but then I was like no... and than I was like 'Jackie teeth' except Sophie hadn't had a chance to actually give Tooth Jackie's teeth yet, So the only thing I could come up with was what Tooth gave best -money. Which sucks because I was hoping to have a chance in the sequal for all of the Guardians presents to come into play somehow. Though I don't exactly have a plan for the next story. **

**Also the movie they are watching is Frozen. Since that in my opinion is Jackie's favorite movie ever. **

**Sarah (and Jonathon's present) is not just a crystal necklace, it has magic in it. What kind? Who knows but it is powerful that much I know. **

**This may not be the final draft of the story I may come back and change certain parts of the story but if I do I will let you know in the next chapter of the sequeal I am writing so you can be aware of what's happened.**

**If any of you see anything wrong with a story let me know and I'll change ASAP.**

**As Always please leave a Review and thank you so much for liking and Reading this story, It has been so much fun thinking up and writing and recieving your reviews have been one of the things I look foreward to after posting this story so thank you to everyone who read and reviewed and Favorited and Followed. You guys are awesome. Hopefully I'll hear from you guys again in the Sequal! BYE FOR NOW!**


	18. My Little WInter Sprite II Preview

**A/N PREVIEW! Ok so this is a preview for my next story My Little Winter Sprite II: Finding that Which Won't Be Found. You'll see more characters from the books in this hope you like it!**

**Preview **

It was six o clock in the morning on a Saturday, the majority of Burgess was sleeping, except for Sarah Jessup who was running full speed ahead to the house that lay just a few feet away from the pond.

Within seconds she was in front of the house and already unlocking the door with a key that Ms. Bennett had given to her before, her face full of excitement as she let herself into the house with a key that the family had given her several months before.

Within moments she was in the house up the stairs and in the room of her best friend she walked over to the bed her entire body buzzing with excitement as she started to shake her best friend: Jackie Bennett, awake.

"WAKE UP!" Sarah screeched shaking Jackie as hard as she could. "Wake up, wake up, wake up!"

The girl that Sarah was trying to wake up: A white haired girl with pale skin scrunched up her nose and hid her head under pillow. "Go away Sarah!" She whined. Half heartedly trying to smack Sarah's hand away.

Sarah wasn't deterred, she removed the pillow from Jackie's head. "Wake up, I have news!"

"I have a cell phone, you could have called" Jackie said sitting up to glare at her best friend.

"I did call; you wouldn't answer your phone" Sarah defended the smile never once leaving her face.

"I was sleeping" Jackie muttered taking a good look at said cellphone and read the time. She turned to glare at her best friend. "It's 6:03, Sarah!"

Sarah nodded having the decency to at least look a little ashamed. "But I have a good reason!" She exclaimed.

"What is all this yelling about?" A new voice called out.

Both started at the voice, Jackie's eyes widened at the sight of seeing the new figure there, and Sarah turned so quickly she very nearly fell off the bed however she caught herself just before that could happen.

Jackie's mother: Sophie Bennett was standing in the door frame wearing a pink bathrobe, her arms were crossed and she looked very tired and worn.

**Next chapter should be up anywhere from tonight to sometime next week. Hope you enjoyed it! I may change some parts of this preview so if certain parts of this preview seem different than what's in chapter 1 that's why.**


	19. SEQUAL IS UP!

**Just thought I would let anyone who hasn't checked that the first two chapters of My Little Winter Sprite II Finding that Which Won't Be Found has been posted. Feel free to Read and Review.**


	20. You Should Read This AN

**A/N I know I know you all hate me but I have good reason I promise.**

**TheShapeshifter100 has written a story based on my characters (a her characters meet my characters story) and it really deserves to be checked out.**

**It takes place is a parallel universe of both of our works so if things aren't exactly the same as how it is in either of our works that's why.**

**Highly advised that you check out her first main stories (Human Order of the Guardians Arc 1, Human Order of the Guardians Howling Shadows, Human Order of the Guardians Don't Fear the Reaper) They are long but worth the read.**

**the story that contains my characters is in HOG Files and it begins in Chapter 68 My Little Winter Sprite HOG edition the only chapter that is up is the first chapter and it is a good three - four chapters long, but I have been told that she plans to upload one chapter a day.**

**So yeah please go check it out.**


End file.
